¿Segunda vida?
by Bellatrix Hale
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, pero ahora ella es la más poderosa vampiresa perteneciente a los Volturi, ¿Qué le sucederá cuando se reencuentre con los Cullen?  Grandes cambios de los eventos de Luna Nueva después del capítulo 3 y Ooc
1. El regreso

Ella

Han pasado 4 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, pero ahora ella es la más poderosa vampiresa perteneciente a los Volturi, ¿Qué le sucederá

cuando se reencuentre con los Cullen? (Grandes cambios de los eventos de Luna Nueva después del capítulo 3 y Bella OOC)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: La Saga Crepúsculo (Twilight) y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a quienes adquieran sus derechos, Little

Brown Book Group, Summit Entertainment y subsecuentes; esta historia ha sido creada única y exclusivamente para entretenimiento de los fans y

sin ánimo de lucro de ningún tipo.

* * *

CAPITULO 1. EL REGRESO

Han pasado cuatro años desde que él me dejo; pero eso no me importa ya que ahora era todo lo que alguna vez quise ser. Soy más que hermosa,

mi cabello castaño cae hasta mi cintura, la palidez evidente, mis curvas ahora acentuadas, alta y por sobre todo soy la más poderosa vampiresa

que exista; no puedo pedir más.

El día de hoy me encontraba terriblemente aburrida, así que rápidamente resolví ir a Forks con Jake, mi buen amigo Jake, él nunca dejo de

apoyarme incluso ahora que soy vampiro, que pertenezco a los Volturi y aunque él aun siga siendo lobo; era extraño que entre grandes enemigos

como lo eran los lobos y los vampiros pueda haber una buena amistad, pero, a quien le importa eso.

Me dirigía a donde se encontraban los "lideres", y me hacía mucha gracia denominarlos así porque, bueno, soy mucho más poderosa que ellos y

aun así se les sigue llamando los "lideres", no oculté mi mueca burlona mientras me detenía en la enorme puerta ahora reforzada con acero, ya

que la anterior quedo hecha astillas después de que yo misma estrellara a uno de los guardias por dejarme esperando afuera por un buen rato.

- ¡Abran la puerta antes de que tengamos que volver a comprar otra! – oí que decía Aro, y no pude contener la risa, cuando la abrieron pase de

inmediato calmándome un poco para dirigirme a los tres Volturi.

- He decidido irme de vacaciones a Forks, regresaré en un mes – dije en todo cortante, por lo que Cayo me dedico una mirada hostil, le

desagradaba que nunca pidiera permiso, que nunca los respetara.

Aro me observo de manera serena por unos instantes.

- Está bien Isabella, pero te quiero de regreso dentro de un mes – él nunca había contrariado mi voluntad y sabía que no empezaría a hacerlo

ahora por una simple razón, me tenía miedo, y quien no lo tendría si yo misma había acabado con la mitad de la guardia que se atrevió a

contradecirme, y eso sin usar todos los poderes que poseía, de nuevo empezaba a reír en mi fuero interno.

- ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso Aro? – dijo Cayo airado – No se ha tomado la molestia de pedirnos permiso, solo lo dice por avisar – Cayo siempre es

una molestia y eso me estaba hartando.

- Cayo, hermano. ¿No crees que se merece unas vacaciones después de todo? Isabella ha estado ya cuatro años con nosotros, no quiero que

haya más discusiones al respecto – al decir esto le dedico una mirada amedrentadora que dejaba implícita la amenaza de sus palabras, luego se

dirigió a mi cambiando completamente el semblante – Isabella, puedes retirarte, te esperamos en un mes querida – de verdad me molestaba que

fingiera tanto conmigo.

- ¡OK me largo! – dije en tono cortante, fui a mi habitación, agarre mi maleta y salí del castillo, llegar a Florencia sería fácil y en el trayecto

conseguiría un vuelo a Seattle; luego robaría un coche para movilizarme hasta Forks, Washington; y después a La Push, el único refugio al que

podría llegar, ya que era la única de mi especie que tenía permitido entrar a la zona.

El trayecto del viaje se me hizo muy rápido, en Seattle encontré un Ferrari California y lo tome, me dirigí a toda velocidad a La Push llegando en

solo treinta minutos, al pasar la línea divisoria muchos de los lobos se detuvieron para observarme, pero continué mi camino sin mirarlos hasta

llegar a la casita roja que no había cambiado nada. Baje de mi auto para acercarme a la puerta cuando una voz me hizo detener el paso.

- ¡Largo de estas tierras sanguijuela, antes de que te mate! − dijo Jake sin reconocerme.

- Que miedo das Jake – simule un temblor mientras me giraba para que me reconociera, al verme sonrió ampliamente y me lancé hacia él, caímos al

piso empezando a reír fuertemente.

- ¡Bella me tenias tan abandonado! – me soltó para observarme bien – sigues oliendo tan mal como siempre – dijo arrugando la nariz

teatralmente.

- ¡Yo también te extrañe Jake! ¿Y tú no hueles tan bien, sabias? – diciendo esto volvimos a reír.

- Pequeña ¿Por qué no nos levantamos y me cuentas de tu vida en este último año? – me levantó para hacerme a un lado, se puso de pie y luego

me ayudo a hacer lo mismo. Después me tomó de la mano para llevarme hasta su casa.

- Pues… mi vida ha sido igual en los últimos años… ya sabes, matar, entrenar, molestar… pero mejor dime que has hecho tú.

- Aparte de ser aun el alfa e intentar conseguir una pareja sin mucho éxito, nada más que sea interesante; ahora dime ¿A qué viniste?

- Primero, a visitar la tumba de mi padre – conteste con cierta tristeza, Charlie murió unos meses después de mi supuesta muerte – y por supuesto

a visitar a mi grandioso amigo lobo – no pase por alto la noticia de Jake como alfa de la manada, pero ya se lo preguntaría después.

- Entonces vamos al cementerio si quieres Bella – me apretó la mano en señal de apoyo.

- Gracias Jake, pero prefiero ir sola, regreso después – le abrace en agradecimiento y me fui.

* * *

He pasado cuatro años sin mi Bella, y aun no puedo creer que ella ya no esté aquí conmigo, cuando me enteré de aquello me derrumbe por

completo y no podía estar con mi familia haciéndoles sentir la tristeza que me carcomía. Me debatía en esta encrucijada, no podía vivir sin Bella

pero no podía dejar de vivir por mi familia, simplemente no podía ser tan egoísta, Carlisle y Esme habían perdido a su hija, Emmett a su hermana,

Alice a su mejor amiga y hermana, descubrí que Jasper también quería a Bella y se sentía sumamente triste por Alice, Rosalie aún sin aceptarlo

quería a Bella y se sentía culpable por no haberla protegido además de lamentar la tristeza de Emmett.

Yo por mi parte había perdido al amor de mi existencia, a la única persona que había amado, y lo único que me quedaba por hacer era sentirme

miserable.

* * *

De frente a la tumba de mi padre el dolor y la culpa volvieron a mí, ¿Cómo era posible que por mí él estuviera muerto? Me sentía triste y

decepcionada de no haber podido cuidar de él.

- Perdóname Charlie, en realidad no fui una buena hija – le dije, viendo al cielo.

- ¿¡Bella! – me respondió una voz muy chillona, una voz muy conocida; me gire lentamente para percatarme y era verdad, allí detrás mío estaba

Alice Cullen.

* * *

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, aquí les tengo la corrección del fic, espero les agrade mucho. Como saben este Fic va dedicado a Cami que siempre me apoya. Agradezco a mis lectoras por apoyarme y espero reviews. También le agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme.**

**Y dos aclaraciones: lo de que Jake es alfa después se aclarara y Bella es así por el rencor.**


	2. El rencuentro parte I

Ella

Han pasado 4 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, pero ahora ella es la más poderosa vampiresa perteneciente a

los Volturi, ¿Qué le sucederá cuando se reencuentre con los Cullen? (Grandes cambios de los eventos de Luna

Nueva después del capítulo 3 y Bella OOC)

* * *

DISCLAIMER:La Saga Crepúsculo(Twilight) y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a quienes

adquieran sus derechos, Little Brown Book Group, Summit Entertainment y subsecuentes; esta historia ha sido

creada única y exclusivamente para entretenimiento de los fans y sin ánimo de lucro de ningún tipo.

* * *

Cap 2 El rencuentro parte 1

− ¿¡Bella! – me respondió una voz muy chillona, una voz muy conocida; me gire lentamente para percatarme y era

verdad, allí detrás mío estaba Alice Cullen y junto a ella Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie; ¿pero que hacian aquí? Debia

irme ahora no deseaba enfrentarlos. Empece a correr en direccion a La Push los hermanos Cullen varones

saltaron frente a mi cortándome el paso, salte en direccion contraria donde las hermanas me esperaban.

— Jasper, Emmett a los lados, Rosalie al frente –todos cumplieron en mandato al segundo me tenian rodeada.

— ¿Por qué no quieres hablar con nosotros Bella? —pregunto Alice quien se acercaba lentamente

— Simplemente no deseo hacerlo -respondí friamente—.

— Bella se que fue un error que te convirtieras en vampiresa pero eso no es culpa nuestra —dijo Rosalie

— Jajajajajaja ser vampiresa es lo mejor que me ha pasado querida. Así ya no podrán utilizarme mas —cuando

los mire a los ojos note tristeza de parte de ellos incluso de Rosalie; pero no me harían sentir culpable ellos me

dañaron primero—.

— No puedo creer que seas ahora asi Bella, tu eras una chica dulce y tierna —dijo Emmett—.

— Esa Bella murió cuando me abandonaste —este se quedo sin nada que decir—.

— Cálmate no te aremos daños queremos que estés bien lo vas a estar solo regresa con nosotros—dijo Jasper

pero como se atrevía a decirme que regresara a ser su mascota eso era indignante.

— Vosotros me dejaron no pueden pedirme que regrese con ustedes me dejan ir por las buenas o por las malas

—hable gruñendo nadie se movió. Estaba a un segundo de inmobilizarlos cuando sonó mi teléfono. Era Aro ahora

que deseaba, conteste de mala gana. Tal vez asi se irían pero no se movieron.

— ¿Que quieres? —pregunte molesta.

— Hola Isabella, si estoy excelente –contesto.

— No estoy para tus estupidos juegos. ¿Que quieres? —me estaba fastidiando demasiado.

— Esta bien Isabella. Donde estas se encuentra la familia Cullen quiero que vallas los supervises para ver si no

representan peligro alguno; ve a hablar con Carlisle. Pídele que te deje quedar con ellos, de todas maneras yo

hablare con el. Estamos en contacto. —termino de dar las instrucciones y colgó que se creía pero no me dejo

alternativa que quedarme un maldito mes con la familia Cullen.

Pero esta me la iba a pagar caro…

-Necesito hablar con Carlisle ahora –ordene todos sorprendidos no tardon en reaccionar. Alice llamo a Rose y

echaron a correr; las seguí con Emmett y Jasper pisándome los talones.

Cuando volví a ver la casa-mansion blanca mi mente se lleno de recuerdos borrosos; pero recuerdos al fin y al cabo.

* * *

**Se que querran matarme después de tantos meses sin actualizar, realmente lo siento pero tuve muchas**

**complicaciones estos meses; pero bueno se que no esta perfecto este capitulo pero perdi a mi beta y no**

**encontre otro . , intente corregir todo lo que pude pero se que habra errores, espero comprendan, si alguien**

**gusta ser mi beta me harian muy feliz, subire varios capitulos hoy *-* espero reviews.**

**Att: Bellatrix Followill**

**PD:Abrazhos tipo Emmi-Emm**


	3. El rencuentro parte II

Ella

Han pasado 4 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, pero ahora ella es la más poderosa vampiresa perteneciente a

los Volturi, ¿Qué le sucederá cuando se reencuentre con los Cullen? (Grandes cambios de los eventos de Luna

Nueva después del capítulo 3 y Bella OOC)

DISCLAIMER:La Saga Crepúsculo(Twilight) y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a quienes

adquieran sus derechos, Little Brown Book Group, Summit Entertainment y subsecuentes; esta historia ha sido

creada única y exclusivamente para entretenimiento de los fans y sin ánimo de lucro de ningún tipo.

* * *

El rencuentro parte II

Alice y Rosalie se adentraron a la casa, escuche como explicaban lo sucedido; empezaba a impacientarme, Jasper y

Emmett no paraban de observarme. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta, correr hasta La Push, cuando los lideres

de la familia salieron de la casa seguidos por las hermanas Cullen; Esme me miraba con esperanza, con amor y

Carlisle me miraba con cierta cautela y amor.

— Hablemos ahora —ordene, mirando al patriarca del clan, mejor antes que después—.

— Claro Bella vamos a mi despacho —me dijo con mirada y tono cauteloso, me guió dentro de la casa; dejando a

todos anonadados. Al llegar a su despacho dio la vuelta a su escritorio, me ofreció que me sentara en la silla que

estaba enfrente de el, cuando me senté el lo hizo—.

— Bueno Bella dime, ¿De que quieres hablarme? —Pregunto lleno de curiosidad—.

— Antes que nada, soy Isabella para ti.

— Entendido, Isabella.

— Vengo para que me dejes quedar en tu casa por un mes —dije en tono cortante y arrogante

— Si, claro que te puedes quedar, solo que tendrás que compartir habitación por un día con otra jovencita; al

parecer muy poderosa que mando Aro igualmente por un mes; mientras arreglan otra habitación… —empecé a reír

sin poder ni querer evitarlo—.

— ¿Podría saber de que te ríes Bella? —pregunto el deje de reír, lo mire burlona—.

— Claro, me rió de ti; yo soy la "jovencita" que mando Aro —diciendo esto, Carlisle quedo sumamente impresionado

cuando por fin salio de su trance contesto—.

— Pero ¿como es posible que seas una Vulturi?

— No tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida, así que me dejas quedar ¿si o no? —asegure cortante—

— Claro que te puedes quedar Isabella; acompáñame para que te pueda mostrar tu habitación —dijo parándose,

copie su movimiento salimos de su despach; Alice ya viendo la decisión tomada, estaba afuera del despacho de

Carlisle y este dejo que su hija me mostrara la habitación—.

— Bella esta será tu habitación; la de enfrente es la de Edward y abajo esta la mía por si me necesitas —empecé a

reír amargamente

— Cullen no necesito de nadie, no me interesa si la habitación de tu hermano esta enfrente a la mía, ahora me

largo… —corrí a fuera de la casa; donde de soslayo vi en la sala como se me quedaban viendo los otros cuatro, aun

impresionados—.

* * *

Alice Pov

Bella había regresado a nuestras vidas, no se como si yo la vi saltar de aquel acantilado; pero poco importa eso,

ahora estaba con nosotros como vampiro, al parecer era parte de los Vulturi, Carlisle dice que supuestamente: es la

mas poderosa de ellos, me pregunto que poder tendrá, lo que mas me da curiosidad es por que tenia olor a hombre

lobo, no me iba a quedar con la curiosidad, la debo seguir, pero antes debo hablarle a Edward deben reencontrarse.

Hay tengo demasiado que hacer.

Bueno empezare hablándole a Edward, tome mi celular y marque el numero, marco unas cuatro veces y me contesto

— ¿Que quieres Alice? —pregunto molesto—.

— Hola Edward, si estoy bien —le dije sarcástica—.

— ¿Que quieres?

— Tienes que volver a Forks, se encuentra Bella aquí…

—Bella murió hace años, aun estuviese viva no creo que me perdone.

—Te vi venir aquí te espero —colgué de inmediato, ahora a seguir a Bella, empecé a correr estaba a una distancia

considerada; cuando vi a un lobo rojo parándose enfrente de ella, convirtiéndose en hombre; ella le comento algo

señalando en mi dirección, no creo que se aya dado cuenta de mi presencia o ¿si?—.

—Cullen, ¿que haces siguiéndome? —Bella estaba enojada, salí de los árboles donde me encontraba—

—Bella perdón por seguirte, tenia curiosidad —dije haciendo un puchero—.

—Cullen largo, ¡AHORA! —dijo mucho mas enojada que preferí mejor irme—.

—Esta Bella enojada me da un poco de miedo —pensé para mi misma—

* * *

Otro capitulo, realmente perdonen mi falta de ortografia u_u soy mala para eso u_u espero review´s!

Att. Bellatrix Followill


	4. Sorprendida

Ella

Han pasado 4 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, pero ahora ella es la más poderosa vampiresa perteneciente a

los Volturi, ¿Qué le sucederá cuando se reencuentre con los Cullen? (Grandes cambios de los eventos de Luna

Nueva después del capítulo 3 y Bella OOC)

* * *

DISCLAIMER:La Saga Crepúsculo(Twilight) y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a quienes

adquieran sus derechos, Little Brown Book Group, Summit Entertainment y subsecuentes; esta historia ha sido

creada única y exclusivamente para entretenimiento de los fans y sin ánimo de lucro de ningún tipo.

* * *

Cap 4 Sorprendida

Bella Pov

Cuando salí de la casa, a los tres minutos sentí a alguien seguirme, copie el poder de esa persona, era Alice cuando

me iba a parar para enfrentarla; cuando Jake salio como lobo y se convirtió en hombre.

Bella estaba buscándote, ¿donde estabas? –pregunto ansioso—.

Ahora te explico; Alice esta en los arbustos de aya –dije señalando el lugar

— Deja alejarla y te explico—

— Cullen ¿que haces siguiéndome? –dije con tono enojado y esta salio de los arbustos—.

— Bella perdón por seguirte, tenia curiosidad –hizo un puchero eso me hizo enojar en verdad—.

— Cullen largo, ¡AHORA!–le ordene enojada y se fue rapidísimo-.

— Bella tranquila —dijo Jake intentando tranquilizarme; empecé a respirar hondo calmándome cuando por fin lo logre

y Jake se dio cuenta volvió a hablar –dime, ¿Que hacían acá los Cullen? ¿Por que la enana te estaba siguiendo? —.

— No se por que se volvieron a mudar aquí y no se por que me siguió, lo pesimo es que debo estar con ellos un

mes, Aro me mando a cuidarlos así que debo estar aquí —termine de decirle—.

— Que mal Bella pero, ¿el esta aquí? —Me pregunto Jake con duda—.

— No, Jake no esta o por lo menos no ha llegado —gruñí no lo quería cerca—

— ¿Qué harás cuando llegue? —la verdad ni yo sabia que iba a hacer—.

— Pues no se, Jake solo no lo quiero cerca de mi —asegure con firmeza—.

—Bueno entonces ¿te quedaras este mes en su casa? — Pregunto Jake—.

—Jake ¿no se te hace que me has hecho muchas preguntas en 5 minutos? —empecé a reír-.

—Bueno esta bien, como te vas a quedar en su casa, vamos por tu maleta a mi casa.

— Si vamos, oye ¿te iras como humano o te vas a transformar? –pregunte burlonamente.

— Si correré como humano desde esta distancia hasta La Push –dijo sarcásticamente y se transformo, empezamos a

correr en dirección a su casa, cuando llegamos saque mi maleta del coche robado y Jake que ya estaba como

humano se me quedo viendo-.

— ¿Quieres el coche? Por que prefiero comprar uno legalmente; si no lo quieres creo que será demolido –empecé a

reír sabia que lo quería —.

— ¡Gracias Bella! ¡Ya tengo un hermoso audi! —me abrazo, correspondí rodeando su cintura con mis brazos —.

— ¡De nada Jake! Me gustaría estar contigo más tiempo, pero debo ir con los Cullen, ¿me acompañas? –pregunte

esperanzada, no quería ir sola—.

— Claro Bella, pero ¿Cuándo compraras tu coche? ¿Y cual será? —Pregunto curiosamente el lobito—.

— Lo comprare lo antes posible y comprare rápido; no me importa la marca.

— Bueno, vamos a la casa de los chupasangre — le gruñí ante eso—.

— Perdón, pero yo igual soy vampiro; unan cosa es que mis ojos sean rojos y los de ellos sean dorados —dije

ofendida—.

— Sabes que aun tengas esos ojos rojos te quiero; no eres mala. Pero vamos ya — se transformo y echo a correr,

tome la maleta y lo seguí, el camino fue muy rápido; (para desgracia mía), al llegar se transformo, agarro mi maleta y

la llevo hasta el porche—.

— Bueno Bells te dejo aquí, me hablas si quieres que te acompañe por tu coche nuevo; que la verdad es algo ilógico,

ya que solo estarás un mes, ¡Pero como quieres malgastar el dinero! — mientras el reía sentí un nuevo efluvio, copie

el poder de la persona dueña de aquel efluvio y me quede estática ya que empecé a leer mentes, Alice solo pensó

¡rencuentro espectacular!, el lobo se dio cuenta de que me quede estática; me jalo hasta el bosque, empecé a

reaccionar segundos después—.

— ¿Que paso Bella? ¿Por que estas así? — Pregunto preocupado—.

— El esta aquí — dije entre enfurecida y sorprendida—.

* * *

Me alegro saber que aun leen mi fic *-*contesto reviews!

Majo Wayland C.R. Cullen: Lo siento realmente tuve muchas complicaciones para conectarme y luego perdi mi beta

e_e, ya esta bhien hahaha, siii me encantaria si fueras mi beta, claro son cortos bueno de hecho tengo 13 capitulos

hechos en total solo que tienen muchas faltas de ortografia, los ire subiendo poco a poco hahaha pero me acabas

de hacer feliz *-* y graxx x el review.

darky1995: Cami hace mucho no te veia te desapareces u_U ya no me kieres pero graxx x los reviews.

.M si intentare terminar la historia pronto, ya esta listo el problema hahaha graxx x el review.

miadharu28: hahaha gracias! me alegra mucho que te guste *-* nos seguimos leyendo e_e.

Att. Bellatrix Followill

PD: Abrazos tipos Emmy-Emm


	5. El inicio

Ella

Han pasado 4 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, pero ahora ella es la más poderosa vampiresa perteneciente a

los Volturi, ¿Qué le sucederá cuando se reencuentre con los Cullen? (Grandes cambios de los eventos de Luna

Nueva después del capítulo 3 y Bella OOC)

* * *

DISCLAIMER:La Saga Crepúsculo(Twilight) y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a quienes

adquieran sus derechos, Little Brown Book Group, Summit Entertainment y subsecuentes; esta historia ha sido

creada única y exclusivamente para entretenimiento de los fans y sin ánimo de lucro de ningún tipo.

* * *

Capitulo 5

El inicio

— ¿El? ¿Quien? ¡A Edward! ¿Qué harás? — pregunto Jacob demasiado curioso—.

— Me dirigiré a esa casa; entrare; subiré a mi habitación y empezare a acomodar mis cosas; después me bañare;

escuchare música y veré que haré para evitarlo — dije con seguridad—.

— Bueno Bella largo, ya sabes si necesitas llámame; estaré aquí en 5 minutos. Nos vemos — me dio un beso en la

mejilla, se convirtió y se fue. Me dirigí a la casa; cuando estuve en el porche agarre mi maleta abrí la puerta. Hay

estaba igual de perfecto, espera ¿Perfecto? No me estoy volviendo loca, volví la vista y empecé a subir las escaleras

directo a mi habitación; cuando llegue a esta cerré la puerta, la habitación era hermosa era de un color rojo claro, la

cama matrimonial con cobijas rojas mas oscuras que la pared, un armario negro no tan grande, un tocador con un

espejo bastante amplio y una mesita de noche negra a un lado de la cama, estaba hermosísima la habitación;

cuando termine de criticarla; empecé a meter mi ropa en el ropero, terminando fui al baño el cual tenia su propia

tina; abrí las llaves, ya llena; me metí eso me relajo bastante, estuve hay bastante tiempo, saliendo seque mi

cabello y vesti con un sencillo vestido verde esmeralda, prendí mi mp3; empecé a escuchar la canción: ella de bebe.

Me encantaba esa canción; me sentía identificada con ella—.

Sentí a alguien en la puerta, pero no sabia bien quien era; ya tenia su don de seguro era Alice.

— ¿Qué deseas Alice? —le pregunte sin emoción —

— No soy Alice –dijo una voz tan conocida y que tanto odiaba. Me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo; hay estaba el

mismísimo Edward Cullen: tan guapo como siempre; esperen dije: ¿Guapo? No quise decir abominable.

— ¡Largo de aquí Cullen! —Grite— ¡AHORA! —le gruñí—.

— Pero Bella por favor deja explicarte —dijo suplicante—.

— ¡Cullen lárgate! ¡Me empiezas a desesperar!— Yo nunca había advertido, ¿Por qué lo hacia ahora? ¿Que me

pasaba? este lugar si que me afecta—.

—No me iré hasta que me escuches –dijo seguro si no se iba el me iba yo, corrí hacia la puerta donde se apareció;

de repente me dirigí a la ventana donde volvió a aparecerse frente mio, bueno el quiso esto. Utilice el don de Jane

en el a lo cual termino tirado en el piso agonizando, me sentí algo culpable, pero yo nunca había sentido culpa en

verdad este lugar si afecta, cuando me di cuenta, toda la familia Cullen estaba detrás de mi. Viendo a un agonizante

Edward en el suelo.

Jasper y Emmett me agarraron de los brazos, mientras Carlisle y las mujeres Cullen iban con su Edward-.

— ¡Jasper y Emmett Cullen! ¡Suéltenme ahora! — rugí y me prepare para atacarlos... estos no hicieron nada; así que

querían pasar lo mismo que Edward. Pues los complaceré, me concentre en su mente y empecé torturar su

mente estos terminaron en el piso, mientras Edward se iba levantando.

— ¡No se metan conmigo que no soy la misma tonta que ustedes conocieron hace cuatro años! —diciendo esto

comencé a correr por el bosque…

A los pocos segundos sentí a cinco vampiros siguiéndome ¿Que querían?, me pare en seco.

— ¿Que quieren ahora? —pero como me molestaba esta gente se pararon tras de mi—.

— Queremos hablar contigo —respondió Emmett—.

— ¡Pues yo no! ¡Si no quieren terminar heridos lárguense!

— Pues aun terminemos despedazados vamos a hablar —comento Alice muy segura después solo dio una orden…

— ¡Emmett, Jasper sujétenla! —me vi atrapada entre sus brazos, me iba a soltar de ellos cuando se me ocurrió jugar

un poco con ellos.

— Esta bien que les parece si hacemos esto: yo peleo con cualquiera de ustedes; si yo gano me dejan de molestar;

si ustedes ganan regreso a su familia –sonreí. Esto iba a salir perfecto los dejaría pensar que volvería con ellos, me

haria pasar por la Bella de antes, después de que pase el mes me iré; regresare con Edward, lo dejare como el lo

hizo conmigo; les regresare su pequeña jugada— Es mas el que pelee conmigo tendrá el don que este quiera…

— ¿Cómo lograras eso Bella? —pregunto Rosalie curiosa—.

— ¿Quien va a pelear? y ¿Qué poder quiere? —Esto iba a ser fácil; fue bueno quitarle ese don a una de las mujeres

de la guardia, que ni me acuerdo de su nombre, el don de la mujer era poder pasar su don a otras personas —Estoy

esperando… —dije sonriente—.

—Voy a ser yo Bella –aseguro Jasper. Pensé que seria Emmett pero bueno será mas entretenido con Jaz —quiero de

don un escudo para la mente –quería uno de mis grandes y poderosos dones… se los daría, empecé a buscar su luz,

cada quien tiene una luz la de el era color verde, le pase el don.

—Ya tienes ahora el don; ¡Empecemos! —sonreí, me agazape y Jasper copio mi movimiento, empezamos dando

círculos entre nosotros, hasta que me di cuenta de que el no iba a empezar la ofensiva. Así que la empecé, me

abalance hacia Jasper con poca velocidad dándole a Jasper ventaja de poder dar la vuelta y agarrarme por detrás,

así fue Jasper fue atrás de mi y me tiro.

Y así empieza mi venganza hacia los Cullen…

* * *

Un nuevo cap! *-* espero les guste y espero reviews!

Att: Bellatrix Followill

PD: Besos tipo Eddie-Edd


	6. El inicio de la venganza

Ella

Han pasado 4 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, pero ahora ella es la más poderosa vampiresa perteneciente a

los Volturi, ¿Qué le sucederá cuando se reencuentre con los Cullen? (Grandes cambios de los eventos de Luna

Nueva después del capítulo 3 y Bella OOC)

* * *

DISCLAIMER:La Saga Crepúsculo(Twilight) y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a quienes

adquieran sus derechos, Little Brown Book Group, Summit Entertainment y subsecuentes; esta historia ha sido

creada única y exclusivamente para entretenimiento de los fans y sin ánimo de lucro de ningún tipo.

* * *

Cap 6 El inicio de la venganza hacia los Cullen

Bella pov

Así empezó la venganza.

— Bueno Bella vamos a nuestra casa –dijo Jasper, me pare y les sonreí, todos me regresaron la sonrisa, echamos a

correr a la casa, donde Esme y Carlisle se sorprendieron de verme de regreso, abrazada por Emmett y Alice que era

los mas emocionados, yo solo sonreía—.

— ¿Qué sucedió chicos? –Preguntaron los patriarcas de la familia al unísono—.

— ¡Bella se va a quedar con nosotros!, ¿verdad pequeña? –dijo Emmett emocionado, me abrazo mas fuerte,

solamente asentí; Esme no se como lo logro, pero me quito a Emmett de encima y me abrazo, Carlisle solo sonrió

complacido—.

— Bienvenida a la familia de nuevo Bella — dijo Carlisle sonriendo pero al segundo se puso serio — pero debemos

hablar con Aro—.

— No debemos, ni tenemos que hacerlo — dije amargamente—.

— Pero… –lo interrumpí. Me empezaba a molestar bastante—.

— Carlisle confía en mí – ¡pero como yo pedía eso! — se como controlar a Aro. No te preocupes lo solucionare…

— Esta bien Bella confiamos en ti — esa confianza les haría tanto daño—.

— Todos estaremos bien –asegure, ahora a empezar con Edward, me volteé hacia el –Edward querías decirme algo

hacer rato ¿no? — pregunte tiernamente—.

— Si, Bella ven vamos a hablar a nuestro claro –me ofreció su mano, la tome con decisión, me dio un escalofrió, pero

lo oculte muy bien gracias a que me jalo y empezamos a correr al claro, vi nuestras manos unidas y me recordó el

tiempo que supuestamente estábamos juntos, cuando me destrozo, intente sacar de mi mente esos recuerdos, ni

me di cuenta que habíamos llegado—.

— Bella quiero pedirte una disculpa; nunca fue mi intención dejarte así… de herida lo hice por amor, por que quería

que tuvieras una vida feliz, normal, como humana y no lo logre por que mírate ahora eres una vampiresa, muy

hermosa por cierto pero siempre lo has sido, ¿podrás perdonarme? — me dijo sus palabras parecían muy sinceras,

pero no le creía nada, no después que por culpa de sus palabras me había herido tanto—.

— Si, Edward te perdono, te perdono por que te amo – así todo empezaría, le haría mas daño de lo que el

imaginaba, se arrepentiría volver a encontrarme, de todo esta vez seria yo la ganadora, el seria mas bien ellos

serian los que sufrirían—.

-Te amo Bella, mi Bella; gracias por todo — dijo con una voz llena de amor y gratitud, después de eso me beso, sin

mas ni mas, les respondí al beso para seguir con mi farsa. No se lo que me paso, pero empecé a olvidar hasta de

como respirar pero después de unos minutos, reaccione y me quede quita Edward lo noto y se separo de mi,

sonrió-.

— Mejor vamos a la casa Bella, todos querrán estar contigo — diciendo esto se levanto y me ofreció su mano, la

verdad no quería tomarla pero tenia que hacerlo, si quería que todo me saliera perfecto.

Corrimos hacia la casa con las manos entrelazadas, cuando llegamos Alice y Emmett salieron y me abrazaron, no se

como podían ser tan cínicos de abrazarme cuando saben que me hicieron daño, pero de igual forma correspondí sus

abrazos, todo sea por la dulce venganza…

* * *

Hahahhaa el ultimo cap ke subo hoy se que es muuuuuy corto pero queria subir lo ultimo y desearles una FELIZ

NAVIDAD! se la pasan bien tods!

Respuesta a reviews

Renesmee Black Cullen1996: Ola! me alegro que sea una de tus primeras historias que lees, pues gracias por leer y

por el review crea tu cuenta nos podriamos hacer buenas amiwas! haha aqui esta el nuevo capitulo hahaha esta

cortito pero por lo que me dijieron deja con ansia de mas, xP mi fic sera adictivo hahahaha ok nho. hahaha espero

sigas leyendo heee hahaha nos leemos.

Mariale Olivares: ö hay otra yo! hahaha ntc, bueno si soy yo misma, y este es el fic "ELLA" si te das cuenta al

principio tiene el ELLA, por problemas con malos fics y sus autores decidi cambiar de nombre y cambiar el nombre de

mi fic hahaha pero me alegro que vuelvas a leer este fic y me alegra que te guste! hahah clar estare

actualizando seguido, hahaha es que perdi m beta, tuveproblemas y estuve meses sin actualizar pero espero ya

acabar el fic pronto, nos leemos!

Nuevamente FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODS!

Att: Bellatrix Followill

PD: Abrazos tipo Emmy- Emm! *-*


	7. El inicio de el plan

Ella

Han pasado 4 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, pero ahora ella es la más poderosa vampiresa perteneciente a

los Volturi, ¿Qué le sucederá cuando se reencuentre con los Cullen? (Grandes cambios de los eventos de Luna

Nueva después del capítulo 3 y Bella OOC)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: La Saga Crepúsculo(Twilight) y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a quienes

adquieran sus derechos, Little Brown Book Group, Summit Entertainment y subsecuentes; esta historia ha sido

creada única y exclusivamente para entretenimiento de los fans y sin ánimo de lucro de ningún tipo.

* * *

Cáp. 7 El inicio del plan

Estaba en el cuarto de Edward escuchando música; los chicos se habían ido a cazar, no había pensado mucho en

ese tema; tendría que ver la forma de alimentarme, yo no deseaba beber apestosos animales. Hablare con Edward.

El haría lo que yo quisiese… así que lo convenceré para que me dejen comer humanos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe sacándome de mis cavilaciones; voltee a ver quien había hecho eso; Alice estaba dando

saltitos, esa mujer si que esta loca pensé.

— Bella, Bella, Bella, ¿Quieres ir conmigo de compras? —pregunto muy entusiasmada iba a negarme, pero se me

adelanto—.

— ¡Bella tienes que ir de compras! en tu maleta solo tienes ropa negra y roja, debes conseguir ropa con mas

colorido, como blanco, azul, incluso morado, todo mas colorido; no esa ropa tan apagada –critico mi ropa, ¿Quien

diablos se creía esa niña? ¡Mi ropa era perfecta!; Pantalón entubado negro con una blusa con escote en V roja,

zapatos con poco tacón negro; en cierta forma tenia razón, solo tenia ropa parecida a la que tenia puesta, no

cambiaría los colores solo los diseños solo por eso acepte.

— Esta bien iré contigo, pero con una condición… —le propuse—.

— Esta bien Bella, pero ¿Cuál es tu condición? —pregunto—.

— Yo escogeré mi ropa y no habrá quejas de tu parte, ¿vale? –pregunte.

— Pero… esta bien vamos —acepto derrotada, yo solo sonreí—.

Bajamos al garaje donde corrió hasta un auto amarillo, realmente horrible ¿Cómo podía tener un coche con tan feo

color?, casi me vomito al verlo…

— Vamos Bella súbete —dijo Alice subiendo al su "gran" auto, ¿Quería que subiera a eso?, juro que me vomitaría el

color realmente era espantoso, cuando me metí al coche fui un poco mejor; por dentro estaba todo forrado por tela

negra, y los asientos de cuero negro eso era mejor que el color por fuera.

— ¡Bella tenemos que comprar todo para la fiesta! —comento muy emocionada la enana, pero ¿Cuál fiesta? —

— ¿Cuál fiesta Alice? —pregunté algo curiosa—.

— ¡La que organizare por tu regreso a la familia Cullen! —eso me irrito bastante ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? ¿Tan

cínica era?, trate de controlarme para no irme contra su yugular, respire hondo, utilice todo mi autocontrol para

contestarle con toda la normalidad.

— Entonces tendremos que comprar demasiado –dije y por poco se me sale un gruñido—.

—Si, ¡tenemos que comprar mucho!, avisar a todos los que tu conocías –dijo con mucho entusiasmo, no se si esta

niña era cínica o hipócrita o simplemente ambas.

— ¿No te parecería raro que, después de 4 años de no haber aparecido de pronto este con ustedes?, ¿Y cambiada?

eso seria sospechoso —eso era tan obvio, que incluso si fuera humana lo habría notado—.

— Tienes razón, tendrá que ser familiar —respondió con una mueca—.

Se me ocurrió un plan magnifico algo que los dañaría, los destruiría; todo en la "magnifica" fiesta organizada por la

enana…

— Esta fiesta saldrá genial Bella, de eso me encargo yo —dijo muy segura de si misma, pero me encargaría de que

todo fuese al revés. Empezaría a destruir a la familia Cullen…

* * *

Otro capitulo! hoy subire varios hahaha, pero dejen reviews! no sean mals conmigo del capitulo anterior apenas

si recibi u_u FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Contestacion de reviews!

darky1995: ke decirte a ti Cami hahah ya sabes como va la trama asi que te dire que sigas leyendo! *-* y grax por

otro review

Majo Wayland C.R. Cullen: Lee Bella sera muuuyy mala... pero te dejare con la curiosidad de por que muahaha soy

mala ok nho, claro! gracias! intentare hacer los cambios ke kiero lo mas pronto posible para mandarte el archivo

va? gracias por seguir leendo,por ser mi beta y por los reviews!

.M: si seguir econtinuando pienso acabarlo lo mas pronto que pueda, gracias por el review y por leer.

floppy: Lo se una Bella diferente la Bella debil empieza a aburrirme! una Bella fuerte y vengativa es wenial!, me

alegro que te guste espero sigas leyendo hee! nos leemos y gracias por el review!

att: Bellatrix Followill!


	8. Llamando

Ella

Han pasado 4 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, pero ahora ella es la más poderosa vampiresa perteneciente a

los Volturi, ¿Qué le sucederá cuando se reencuentre con los Cullen? (Grandes cambios de los eventos de Luna

Nueva después del capítulo 3 y Bella OOC)

* * *

DISCLAIMER:La Saga Crepúsculo(Twilight) y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a quienes

adquieran sus derechos, Little Brown Book Group, Summit Entertainment y subsecuentes; esta historia ha sido

creada única y exclusivamente para entretenimiento de los fans y sin ánimo de lucro de ningún tipo.

* * *

Cap 8 Llamando…

Después de recorrer todo el centro comercial; por fin pudimos regresar a la mansión. Al llegar deje todas las bolsas y

salí corriendo al bosque tenia que marcarles.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó la chillona voz de Jane—.

— ¿Quieren divertirse un rato? —No iba a andarme con rodeos—.

— ¿Qué propones? —Siempre éramos de pocas palabras, pero nos entendíamos perfectamente—.

—Vengan a Forks, ¡destruyamos a la familia Cullen! —sonrei emocionada—.

— ¿Cuándo? —Eso era una aceptación; sabia que no rechazaría divertirse un rato—.

— ¡Ahora! —segui sonriendo emocionada—.

— ¿Qué habra? —pregunto muy curiosa—.

— Una fiesta, que arruinaremos… —reí imaginándome la escena—.

— ¿Quiénes?

— Alec, Felix, Demetri, Heidi y tú —sonreí con suficiencia—

— ¿Qué haremos? —pregunto bastante entusiasmada—.

— Alec y Felix coquetearán con Alice y Rosalie, Heidi y tu con Emmett y Jasper y Demetri conmigo —se escucho un

ruido y al instante hablo Demetri—.

— ¿Así que podré coquetear contigo sin problemas; he preciosa? —rei por su tono "coqueto". Demetri siempre quiso

tenerme como su pareja…

— Sí, Demetri pero no te pases… —advertí a lo cual rió—.

— Por supuesto preciosa —intente ignorar su sarcasmo—.

— Estaremos hay al anochecer —alcance a escuchar a los otros cuatro platicar divertidos. De toda la guardia ellos

eran los únicos a los que les hablaba "bien".

— Los espero con ansias —colge aun con la sonrisa maliciosa. Esto seria realmente divertido…

* * *

Otro cap se que esta cortito pero decidi dejarlo asi para la "duda"

REVIEWS!

FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Att: Bellatrix Followill


	9. Convenciendo a Edward

Ella

Han pasado 4 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, pero ahora ella es la más poderosa vampiresa perteneciente a

los Volturi, ¿Qué le sucederá cuando se reencuentre con los Cullen? (Grandes cambios de los eventos de Luna

Nueva después del capítulo 3 y Bella OOC)

* * *

DISCLAIMER:La Saga Crepúsculo(Twilight) y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a quienes

adquieran sus derechos, Little Brown Book Group, Summit Entertainment y subsecuentes; esta historia ha sido

creada única y exclusivamente para entretenimiento de los fans y sin ánimo de lucro de ningún tipo.

* * *

Capitulo 9 Convenciendo a Edward

Colgué el teléfono y guarde en mi bolsa de el pantalón y me dirigí a la mansión; todos estaban "preocupados".

— Bella ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Edward al momento en el que entre, eso fue molesto—.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —fue el turno de Rosalie—.

— ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que saldrías? Nos preocupaste mucho –exclamo Esme—.

— ¡ALTO!, PRIMERO ¡ESTOY BIEN!, SEGUNDO ¡HABLANDO CON JACOB! Y TERCERO ¡NO SABIA QUE NECESITABA SU

PERMISO PARA SALIR! —exploté nunca desde que me convertí me había gustado que "controlaran".

— Lo sentimos Bells, pero estábamos preocupados por ti —comento Emmett apenado—.

— Esta bien, no lo haré de nuevo —parecía una cría pidiéndole disculpas a su mama por salir sin permiso—.

— Edward, ¿Podemos hablar? —le sonreí tiernamente, necesitaba convencerlo a que me dejaran tomar sangre

humana, no deseaba ni por error tomar sangre de apestosos animales—.

— Claro amor, vamos a nuestra habitación —no me molesto el que me haya dicho amor lo cual fue realmente raro.

Tomo mi mano y subimos a la habitación—.

— ¿De que deseas hablar amor? — me miro curioso y temeroso a la vez —.

— De mi dieta a…amor —intenté parecer apenada, pero me costo cuando tuve que decirle "amor" —.

— ¿Qué sucede con eso? — ¿Es que era idiota o que? —.

— Edward yo no como animales —seguí manteniendo mi expresión —apenada—.

— No te preocupes amor, te enseñare a cazar animales — ¿!QUE! ¡SE VOLVIO LOCO! ¿YO COMIENDO ANIMALES?

¡JAMAS!

— Amor… llevo cuatro años cazando humanos… no puedo cambiar mi… alimentación tan de repente —Realmente no

iba a cambiar de dieta—.

— No puedes seguir matando humanos Bella, esta mal — ¿Qué sabía el? —.

— Si no lo aceptas tendré que alejarme… yo escogí así mi vida y no puedo cambiarla de pronto —cambie mi

expresión a una de tristeza infinita, mientras reía por dentro—

— Tranquila Bella —me abrazó— compraremos sangre donada, así no tendrás que alejarte de la familia y seguirás

con tu dieta —sonreí en su pecho, no era mala idea la sangre donada—.

Aun abrazada por Edward; me llego la visión de los Vulturi llegando; bloquee de inmediato a Alice impidiéndole verla,

seria la sorpresa…

* * *

Otro cap! espero les este gustando!

REVIEWS!

Att: Bellatrix Followill


	10. La fiesta y la sorpresa

Ella

Han pasado 4 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, pero ahora ella es la más poderosa vampiresa perteneciente a

los Volturi, ¿Qué le sucederá cuando se reencuentre con los Cullen? (Grandes cambios de los eventos de Luna

Nueva después de el capitulo 3 y Bella OOC)

* * *

DISCLAIMER:La Saga Crepúsculo(Twilight) y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a quienes

adquieran sus derechos, Little Brown Book Group, Summit Entertainment y subsecuentes; esta historia ha sido

creada única y exclusivamente para entretenimiento de los fans y sin ánimo de lucro de ningún tipo.

* * *

Cap 10 La fiesta y la sorpresa

Después de la "platica" que tuvimos entre Edward y yo; Alice nos hizo bajar a la fuerza, la sala ya estaba adornada

de globos, paste que nadie comería, confeti y demás cosas; nos aventó a cada uno nuestra vestimenta, la mía era

un vestido straples rojo; subí rápidamente y me cambie; me deje el cabello suelto ya que tenia pocos rizos, me

gusto como quede. Cuando por fin termine de arreglarme; baje y hay estaba Edward en todo su esplendor se veía

bastante atractivo (no lo negare), con una traje negro que resaltaba su piel pálida, alguien me corto el hilo de mis

pensamientos cuando hablo.

—Estos dos se están comiendo con los ojos —dijo Emmett burlándose, pronto seria yo la que me burlaría—

—Te vez increíblemente hermosa –dijo Edward ignorando a los demás, se acerco y me susurro al oído –y demasiado

sexy también — no seria tan arrogante de decirlo en voz alta, pero siempre me veía hermosa y sexy.

—Tu también te vez increíblemente guapo — era verdad aun que quisiera negarlo, Edward era bastante atractivo.

— Bueno parejita, se que desean decirse de cursilerías, ¡pero empecemos la fiesta! — Comento con felicidad Jasper

entre risitas-.

— ¡Claro empecemos! — sonreí esperaba ansiosa la "sorpresita"; tome la mano de Edward, la música empezó a

sonar—.

— ¿Me concede esta pieza señorita? — dijo muy caballeroso Edward. ¡Asco! ya no estábamos en el siglo XVI—.

— Por supuesto caballero — escondí una mueca de asco cuando paso sus manos por mi cintura y yo por su cuello;

empezamos a bailar tranquilamente mirándonos a los ojos; sentí que nada mas existía solo el y yo. Pero solo era

una ilusión o eso quería creer yo—.

— No ha pasado ni una semana y ya me engañas preciosa… ¡Que decepción! — dijo una voz bastante muy conocida

para mi: los Vulturi por fin llegaban, los Cullen les miraban sorprendidos y temerosos; me solté de los brazos de

Edward y corrí hasta Demetri a abrazarlo, me cargo y mis piernas terminaron enrolladas en su cintura, Edward

estaba a punto de atacar a Demetri, los varones Cullen impidieron que Edward hiciera cualquier estupidez

— ¿Que hacen aquí, ustedes? — Pregunte haciéndome la inocente, aun en brazos de Demetri—.

— Veníamos a ver como estabas hermosa —el cabrón me dio una palmada en el trasero— ¡Por lo que veo igual de

buena que siempre!

— ¿Cuánto se quedaran? —Les mire pasando por algo la nalgada, lo cual hizo enfurecer mas a Edward—.

— No esta definido Isa —contesto Jane aparentando seguridad (no les había comentado cuanto tiempo los quería

acá) —

— Claro todo depende si Carlisle nos deja quedar —ahora respondió Felix—.

— ¿Les molestaría si lo comentamos a solas? — respondió Jasper que aun sujetaba a Edward de un brazo,

interrumpiendo la respuesta de Esme.

—Por supuesto que no — respondió Heidi lanzándole una mirada coqueta a Emmett, Alice y Esme tuvieron que

detener a Rosalie que estaba a punto de lanzársele a la yugular a Heidi—.

— Demetri se que amas que Isa este en esa posición tan comprometedora o mejor aun en tu cama, pero queremos

saludarla también — comento Jane maliciosamente—.

Escuchamos un rugido y Edward se fue lanzo Demetri…

* * *

Ola aqui ahy nuevo capitulo, han alegrado un poquito mi dia con tantos reviews

Respuesta a Reviews!

floppy: Me alegro que te guste la historia, la Bella de antes empieza a aburrir es mejor una Bella fuerte capas de

defenderse de vengarse, lrealmente no lo puse por que como fue en LN si leiste el libro esta la razon, si no te la

dire, Edward en Luna Nuevadeja a Bella "por su bien" despues de que Jasper la atacara en su fiesta de

cumpleañosy Edward la deja destrozada diciendole que no la amaba y encontraria otro "pasatiempo" gracias por tus

reviews!

hildiux: En Luna Nueva Bella se hce muuy amiga de Jake y al transformarse y perder a su padre ellos se hacen

amiwos pero eso lo explicara mas adelante... see es malaa... gracias por tus reviews nos leemos!

darky1995: me alegro mucho ke te siga gustando lokita o lo sera! que no te quepa la menor duda este cap esta

corto pero te dejara con la duda mientras sigo arreglando los cambios xP gracias por tus reviews! xP

Alada1998: me alegro te hayas animado a comentar xP, hahaha Bella no coqueteara con algun Cullen Demetri

Vulturi coqueteara con Bella como vez en este capitulo, Gracias hace mucho ignore cualquier comentario de esos mi

historia es completamente original *-* gracias por el review! nos leemos!

gin007: Ola Ginn no te habia leido antes xP, es que este fic era otro solamente hago algunos cambios y los subo por

eso son taaaaaan cortos espero sigas leyendo hee. Nos leemos cariños. gracias por el review!

P. Cullen. M: aqui lotienes! ra llegada de los Vulturi y los comienzos de los coqueteos! *-* gracias por el review nos

leemos! *-*

Att: Bellatrix Hale


	11. ¡Los vulturi se quedan!

Ella

Han pasado 4 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, pero ahora ella es la más poderosa vampiresa perteneciente a

los Volturi, ¿Qué le sucederá cuando se reencuentre con los Cullen? (Grandes cambios de los eventos de Luna

Nueva después del capítulo 3 y Bella OOC)

* * *

DISCLAIMER:La Saga Crepúsculo(Twilight) y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a quienes

adquieran sus derechos, Little Brown Book Group, Summit Entertainment y subsecuentes; esta historia ha sido

creada única y exclusivamente para entretenimiento de los fans y sin ánimo de lucro de ningún tipo.

* * *

Capitulo 11

Escuchamos un rugido y Edward se fue lanzo Demetri…

Los varones Cullen alcanzaron a detener antes de que tocara a Demetri (que estaba sonriendo burlonamente),

jalaron a Edward al segundo piso, Esme fue la ultima en subir su cara estaba una preocupación infinita, voltee

rápidamente el rostro no me iba a echar para atrás…

— Si nos disculpan, tenemos que hablar — al terminar de decir su frase subió corriendo… Demetri y los demas

estallaron en carcajadas, incluida.

—Vamos al bosque chicos —me solté de Demetri y corrí hasta el bosque seguida por los chicos…

— ¡Eso fue realmente divertido! ¡La cara de Cullen! — comento entre risas Demetri, los demás reímos con el; cuando

nos calmamos fue Jane la que hablo.

— ¿Cuánto nos quedaremos Isa?

— Hasta que yo me valla —sonreí maliciosamente—.

— ¿Qué haremos exactamente Isa? —fue el turno de Alec para preguntar—.

— Simplemente coquetearan con la familia Cullen, solo Carlisle y Esme se salvaran de eso, verán como sus hijos

discuten, sufrirán al ver eso; Heidi al parecer ya escogiste "presa": Juega con el video juegos, has bromas… Jane te

toca Jasper: habla con el de guerra le fascina. Félix tu Rosalie; eres mas alto que Alice y no será lindo; habla con ella

de coches. Alec tu por supuesto con Alice háblale de moda, de compras, pero no parezcas gay y tu Demetri Vulturi

coquetéame, pero ¡No toques mas de lo necesario! ¿Entendieron?

— ¿Podemos coquetearles como queramos? —alzo sugestivamente las cejas Felix, reí ante eso—.

— Claro Felix, claro. Lo que me sorprende es: que el idiota de Edward no leyera sus mentes… —me quede

pensativa; tal vez fue la sorpresa de verlos—.

— ¡Pásanos tu escudo! —exigió Jane; la mire ceñuda— por favor— así esta mejor. Copie mi escudo mental y se los

pase de inmediato—.

— ¡Listo!

— Regresemos antes que se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia —comento Heidi—.

Echamos a correr a la mansión…

Alice Pov

¿Por qué no pude verlos? ¿Por qué Bella actuó de esa manera con Demetri? ¿Serán pareja? Tenia muchas preguntas

sin respuesta, todos me miraban ceñudos…

— ¡no me miren así! ¡No los vi venir!

— ¡¿Cómo no los viste venir? ¡¿Qué clase de vidente eres? —me gruño Edward realmente estaba molesto, los

celos lo afectan demasiado.

— Edward ¡CALMATE! — Esme también estaba realmente preocupada.

— ¿Permitirás que se queden? —pregunto Jasper ignorando todo lo demás, todos miramos a Carlisle—.

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO SE QUEDARAN! —En verdad los celos afectaban demasiado a Edward —.

— Deben quedarse Edward, por algo han venido, si los corremos avisaran a Aro de que Bella se queda y tendremos

problemas, ¡por el bien de la familia los Vulturi se quedan!…

* * *

hahaa lo siento este es el verdadero capitulo 11 hahaha hubo un pequeño fallo e_e

Hale


	12. Coqueteos

Ella

Han pasado 4 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, pero ahora ella es la más poderosa vampiresa perteneciente a

los Volturi, ¿Qué le sucederá cuando se reencuentre con los Cullen? (Grandes cambios de los eventos de Luna

Nueva después del capítulo 3 y Bella OOC)

* * *

DISCLAIMER:La Saga Crepúsculo(Twilight) y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a quienes

adquieran sus derechos, Little Brown Book Group, Summit Entertainment y subsecuentes; esta historia ha sido

creada única y exclusivamente para entretenimiento de los fans y sin ánimo de lucro de ningún tipo.

* * *

Capitulo 12 !Coqueteos!

Bella pov

Llegamos a la casa justo a tiempo ya que dos segundos después bajaron todos los Cullen, Demetri me abrazo por la

cintura ganándose un gruñido de Edward…

— Después de hablarlo con mi familia… decidimos que: son bienvenidos a quedarse el tiempo que deseen —intento

sonar amable Carlisle pero nosotros vimos su hipocresía.

— ¡Gracias! —contesto hipócrita Heidi, pero con tono aniñado—.

— Tendrán que compartir habitaciones… — Comentó Esme como quien no quiere la cosa; intentando en vano que no

se quedaran, ¡Que ilusa!—.

— ¡Claro no hay problema! —sonrió coqueto Félix mirando a Rosalie; Emmett gruñó—.

— Alice guíalos a sus habitaciones —ordeno Carlisle, podía sentirla mirada penetrante de Edward—.

— ¿Nos acompañas preciosa? —susurro Demetri en mi oreja y mordió levemente mi lóbulo; Eddi estuvo apunto de

intentar atacar de nuevo a mi compañero—.

— Claro Demi, ¡vamos! —Respondí melosamente ganándome un gruñido de los cinco adolescentes; los mire

inocentemente— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué los gruñidos?

—Debemos hablar Bella ¡Ahora! —Gruño Edward—.

— Claro acompaño a Demi a su habitación, bajo y hablamos —sonreí inocente. Alice nos esperaba impaciente—.

— Vamos princesa… nos están esperando —Demetri me empujo levemente aun abrazado a mi cintura; reí

verdaderamente. Ese tramposo si que actuaba bien…

Caminamos hacia las escaleras, Alice ya estaba subiendo y los Vulturi la seguían; todos los Cullen me veían entre

sorprendidos y enojados por mi actitud con mi compañero. Realmente no se esperaban esto…

Subimos a la tercera planta y Alice señalo una habitación.

— En esa se pueden quedar las mujeres y en aquella… —dijo señalando la puerta que estaba junto a la de Edward

— los hombres —todos caminamos hacia la habitación donde se quedarían los varones, todos menos Alec; que nos

guiño un ojo y se acerco a Alice…

Alec Pov

Realmente será divertido seducir a la pixie; mee acerque… ella solo se me quedo mirando… le sonreí seductor… ella

se alejo despacio… termine arrinconándola entre mi cuerpo y la pared.

— No me presente correctamente preciosa… mi nombre es Alec… Alec Vulturi —mientras hablaba acercaba mas mi

rostro al suyo; hasta terminar rozando nuestros labios; la pequeña pixie parecida muda… su mirada reflejaba miedo

y sorpresa... escuche a alguien subir por la escalera… agarre de inmediato su labio inferior con mis dientes y lo mordí

levemente causando un estremecimiento… que a la pixie le gusto…

— ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESO? — volteamos rápidamente donde se escucho el grito; era el vampiro rubio Gaspar o

Gasper? creo se llamaba no lo recordaba… bueno no quería esforzarme en recordarlo…

— ¡ALICE ESTOY ESPERANDO! —el vampirito era muy impaciente y celoso; me taladraba con la mirada, me di cuenta

que aun tenia a la enana atrapada, le sonreí con cinismo… el vampirito se agazapo para atacarme…

Bella Pov

Entramos a la habitación e intentamos aguantar las carcajadas que estaban a punto de salir de nuestras bocas.

— ¿Vieron sus caras? —Comento Jane tapándose la boca con las manos evitando una fuerte carcajada—.

— Me alegro haber venido —dijo Heidi, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando oímos un grito de Jasper, salimos de la

habitación para ver a una Alice atrapada entre el cuerpo de Alec y la pared y a un Jasper furioso.

— ¡ALICE ESTOY ESPERANDO! — Alec le sonrió cínicamente a Jasper y este se agazapo y se lanzo contra Alec…

* * *

darky1995 : muhahaha empieza en este capi la "convivencia" hahaha gracias x el review hahaha n_n

jimee: intentare actualizar diario pero pff ando medio depre asi ke tal vez tarde algunos dias en actualizar... graxx x

el review!

ana: No eesperes mas! aki esta! gracias x el review! nos leemos

Alada1998: no tengo planeado alguna pelea pero me acabas de dar la idea *-* aqui esta intentare subir otro lo

mas pronto posible gracias por el review! nos leemos.

KateCullen18: me alegrake te guste haha aqui esta otro cap hahaha actualizare lo mas pronto posible gracias por el

review! nos leemos

hildiux: me alegro ke sigas leyendo haha gracias por el review y nos leemos!


	13. Enojos

Ella

Han pasado 4 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, pero ahora ella es la más poderosa vampiresa perteneciente a

los Volturi, ¿Qué le sucederá cuando se reencuentre con los Cullen? (Grandes cambios de los eventos de Luna

Nueva después del capítulo 3 y Bella OOC)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: La Saga Crepúsculo(Twilight) y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a quienes

adquieran sus derechos, Little Brown Book Group, Summit Entertainment y subsecuentes; esta historia ha sido

creada única y exclusivamente para entretenimiento de los fans y sin ánimo de lucro de ningún tipo.

* * *

Capitulo 12 Enojo

— ¡ALICE ESTOY ESPERANDO! — Alec le sonrió cínicamente a Jasper y este se agazapo y se lanzo contra Alec…

Jane de inmediato se puso en guardia; todos sabíamos que algo como esto pasaría, pero los gemelos eran muy

protectores entre ellos; a mitad de el camino Jasper termino contra el piso agonizando…Jane empezó la tortura;

Alice al ver a si a su esposo reacciono, empujo a Alec (el cual termino estampado en la pared por semejante

empujón) y se fue contra Jane; Alec reacciono instintivamente y la dejo inmóvil; como dije los gemelos eran muy

protectores entre ellos; al segundo nos encontramos a la familia Cullen mirándonos bastante enfadados; Jane dejo

de torturar a Jasper y Alec de inmovilizar a la duende, ambos se acercaron donde estábamos nosotros, los Cullen

ayudaron a los dos miembros "atacados" y las mujeres se los llevaron. Emmett estaba a punto de atacarnos bueno

atacarlos, Carlisle se adelanto.

— ¿Seria tan amables de explicarnos que ha pasado? —Nunca había visto a Carlisle enojado, intentaba actuar

amable no era tonto…

— Ese rubito quiso atacar a Alec y Jane lo defendió… la enana empujo Alec estrellándolo contra la pared y quiso

atacar a Jane, obviamente su gemelo quiso defenderla… Fin de la historia.

— ¿Eso es verdad Bella? —Me miro esperando tal vez quería que le digiera que mentían los Vulturi, pero

técnicamente no lo hacían; ocultar cosas no es mentir…

— Por lo que vi… es cierto lo que dicen —le sonreí—

— En ese caso les pido una disculpa de parte de Jasper y Alice… pues pueden volver a lo que hacían; iré a hablar

con mis hijos… ¿vienes Bella?

— Ahora te sigo Carlisle —sonreí y me metí nuevamente al cuarto de los chicos. Era el primer día y ya empezaban los

ataques; realmente los Cullen son celosos…

— ¿Besaste a la tinkerbell? —Jane le pregunto a su gemelo ceñuda; este simplemente rió—.

— Si morder su labio es besarla, entonces si pequeña —volvió a reír provocando que todos le siguiéramos, todos

menos Jane que le miro horrible—.

— No quisiera irme, pero debo hablar con Eddie… —hice una mueca quería seguir con los chicos…

— Esta bien Isa, no te preocupes… estaremos bien —me guiño el ojo Félix— Te diviertes con el vampirito con facha

de gay—.

— Que graciosito andas hoy ¿no Félix? —le enseñe mis colmillos levemente, el no se intimido sabia que no le haría

daño.

—Tenias que irte ¿no Isa? —sonrió Heidi evitando una pelea.

— ¡Subo en un rato!—les sonreí juguetona y baje; los Cullen estaban en el comer; hablando en voz baja pero muy

serios.

— ¡ME ESTABA COQUETANDO! —comento Alice en un susurro pero bastante alterada, al parecer no le creían.

— Y tú estabas muy dejadota ¿no? —respondió Jasper mordazmente; nuestro plan estaba saliendo perfecto…

Termine de bajar y callaron; ignore el gesto.

— Siento haberme tardado en bajar, ayudaba a Demi en algo —sonreí con mi doble sentido; realmente estaba

siendo muy mala con Eddie, este simplemente gruño entendiendo mi doble sentido, pero pensando que no era

intencional.

— No te preocupes amor, ¿te parece si vamos al claro? —me miro casi suplicante Edward; asentí de inmediato.

Tomo mi mano y nos echamos a correr, Edward apretó mi mano posesivamente mientras veía al tercer piso, donde

estaba precisamente la ventana donde estaba asomado Demetri, este sonrió cínicamente y se dio la vuelta, Eddie-

pooh se enfureció mas.

Llegamos muy rápido para mi gusto; se sentó y me sentó entre sus piernas, mi espalda pegada a su pecho; no era

que me molestara mucho era muy cómodo… no podía negarlo lamentablemente; empezó a besar mi cuello y subió

hasta mi oreja, donde mordió el lóbulo.

— ¿Quién es Demetri? —fue cuando reaccione, empezaba a ver de que pie cojeaba Edward; quería distraerme para

sacarme información de Demi… le seguiría el juego.

—M… mi… a…ami…amigo —sonreí ¡había sonado perfecta!; Edward volvió a besar mi cuello… me costaba trabajo no

perder el control.

— ¿Solo eso amor? —succiono un poco, realmente perdería el control si seguía haciendo eso…

— ¡wacala! ¡No quiero ver esto! —oí la voz de Jake a nuestras espaldas; me pare rápidamente y fui hasta el.

Edward intento detenerme mirando a Jacob amenazadoramente; se me olvidaba que Edward no sabia que tenia

contacto con el lobito.

— Esta bien Edward, Jake es mi amigo —le sonreí con confianza y me solté y fui directo a abrazar al lobito apestoso.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí Jake? —le mire curiosa después de el abrazo; este no era territorio Quileute.

— ¡Paseaba, pero me encontré con una escena realmente asquerosa! — hizo una mueca de asco; reí el lobito era un

dramático.

— Si no te gusta, te puedes ir por donde has venido —le gruño Eddie-pooh y yo le mire feo.

—Edward quisiera hablar con Jake ¡A SOLAS! —recalque el a solas para que se fuera, me miro herido pero evite su

mirada, se fue corriendo en dirección a la mansión.

— ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando Isabella? — no se como no note que Jacob estaba actuando, hasta ahora que lo

mire a los ojos me di cuenta que estaba enfadado…muuuuy enfadado…

* * *

Otro capitulo *-* DEJEN REVIEWS! me harán muuuy feliz, queria comentarles algo ¿quisieran que Bella se quedara

con Eddie-pooh o con Demi-Dem? seguire el fic segun su opinion en opinion personal cambiaria todo y la dejaria con

Demi-Dem pero creo que les gustaria que se quedara con Eddie-pooh dejen review y avisenmee *-*

Contestacion de Review:

Alada1998: Pondre a cada Cullen celoso, menos a los patriarcas hahaha, me alegro sigas leyendo *-* gracias por el

review nos leemos.

violeta: otro capi! hahah intentare subir mas hoy pero no aseguro nada quiero saber primero con quien quieren que

se quede Belly-Bells hahha gracias por tus reviews y por leer. Nos leemos

darky1995: hahaha sii! la proxima va a ser... muhahaha no te dire hahah tendras que aguantar la curiosidad

hahaha. Nos leemos loquita.

andrea: Ola! hahaha me encanta que te encante mi historia hahaha intentare hacerlos mas largos pero si los

hiciera me costaria un poquito actualizar cortos actualizo mas rapido n_n gracias por tu review! Nos leemos.

Att. Bellatrix Hale!


	14. Aclarando y recordando

Ella

Han pasado 4 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, pero ahora ella es la más poderosa vampiresa perteneciente a

los Volturi, ¿Qué le sucederá cuando se reencuentre con los Cullen? (Grandes cambios de los eventos de Luna

Nueva después del capítulo 3 y Bella OOC)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: La Saga Crepúsculo(Twilight) y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a quienes

adquieran sus derechos, Little Brown Book Group, Summit Entertainment y subsecuentes; esta historia ha sido

creada única y exclusivamente para entretenimiento de los fans y sin ánimo de lucro de ningún tipo.

* * *

Capitulo 14 Aclarando y recordando

— ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando Isabella? — no se como no note que Jacob estaba actuando, hasta ahora que lo

mire a los ojos me di cuenta que estaba enfadado…muuuuy enfadado…

— Tranquilo lobito —acaricie su brazo intentando calmarlo… ya empezaba a temblar, no quería que se convirtiera.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando acabo de encontrarte siendo besada por ese asqueroso chupasangre

traidor?

— Es parte de una venganza; tranquilo —le sonreí genuinamente, realmente se había enojado Jake—.

Respiro hondo y en unos minutos estaba completamente calmado, realmente era bipolar.

—Empieza a explicarlo todo Swan —exigió medio bromista medio enserio—.

Le empecé a contar de mi gran idea, la llamada a los Vulturi, lo que planeábamos; las escenas que habían pasado;

lo de esta tarde, todo, Jake empezó a reírse a carcajadas, nuevamente lo digo Jacob era bipolar.

— Fue muy buena venganza Bella —me sonrio—.

—Lo se Jake, lo se —reí —.

— Cambiaste mucho —suspiro; sabía que tenia razón— aun recuerdo el día que te salve…

FLASBACK

Me sentía horrible, el abandono, sin reparo, solo jugo conmigo, solo fui un entupido juego, quería dejar todo atrás,

todo…

—Mira a quien tenemos aquí Vicky, a la mascota de los Cullen —alcé la vista solo para ver a Victoria y Laurent a unos

metros de mi… este era mi final… lo sabia… lo sabia y no tenia miedo.

— Y yo pensando que seria mas difícil agarrarla, ¿Dónde están tus amados Cullen? —Me pregunto con malicia—.

—Si van a matarme háganlo ahora —incline mi cuello dándoles a entender que podían morderme, ¿Qué me

importaba ya la vida?

—Mmmm tentador… —se acerco rápidamente victoria y mordió mi yugular dolió demasiado… escuche un grito

aterrador y de pronto sentí que Victoria era aventada lejos de mi; lo ultimo que vi fue a un lobo rojizo viéndome

tristemente y de hay todo fue oscuridad; unas horas después sentí como me quemaba viva, estaba siendo

transformada, quería que me mataran, el ardor era demasiado, no podía con el, no sabia cuanto tiempo pase

quemándome; de pronto mi corazón empezó a latir torpemente mientras el fuego se centraba en mi pecho; dolía

como los mil demonios, mi corazón dejo de latir y olisquee un aroma realmente horrible como a perro mojado, abrí

los ojos y vi a un lobo enorme color rojizo, esa cosa era la que olía tan mal, su nariz estaba arrugada como con

desagrado, creo que yo no olía especialmente a rosas para el…

El lobo enorme se paro y se ¡trasformo en humano! ¡Era jake! ¡ERA JAKE DESNUDO! Tape rápidamente mis ojos

evitando verlo desnudo; escuche unos ruidos y al segundo hablo.

— Ya puedes ver Bella, ya no estoy desnudo —quite mis manos de mis ojos y vi que era cierto en gran medida traía

un short puesto, me miraba como esperando ¿pero esperando que?

— ¿Te sientes bien? —empecé a sentir un ardor en mi garganta tenia sed mucha sed, pero no de agua, si no de

sangre, mire todo a mi alrededor, realmente era vampireza, vi mis manos, a Jake todo, tenia una nueva oportunidad

de vida y no la desaprovecharía, Bella Swan había muerto y ahora renacía Isabella… Isabella Vulturi; por que si

pensaba unirme a la guardia Vulturi algo que los Cullen odiaban… seria lo contrario a lo que ellos eran.

— ¿Debería estar mal? —sonreí mi tono de voz era como de campanillas, hermosa, como lo era yo ahora.

— No, creo que no —me miro con desconfianza, de pronto recordé algo y le mire ceñuda.

— No se por que sigues aquí, se supone que tu odias a los vampiros y ahora yo soy una…

—Pero tu eres mi mejor amiga, no importa si eres vampira, humana, licántropo, bruja; no me importa si comes

humanos o animales por que simplemente… tu siempre serás mi Bella… mi mejor amiga…

Fin del FlasBack

Así fue cuando el me salvo y cuando seguimos siendo amigos, realmente me alegraba de tener a Jake.

— Hablando de esas cosas lobito ¿Cómo es eso de que eres alpha ahora? —le mire curiosa no se me había olvidado

el tema—.

—Sam decidió dejar a la manada y envejecer con Emily y como era el beta y era mi derecho de nacimiento tuve que

volverme alpha; no es tan malo como creía— reí con fuerza, Jake era una caja de sorpresas—.

— ¡Pues felicidades tardadas amigo mió! —lo abrase fuertemente—.

— ¡Gracias Bellita! —me sonrió y me abrazo con fuerza, si hubiera sido humana me hubiera hecho daño, el lobito era

un poco brusco—.

— ¡De nada lobito!

— Bella —se puso serio— ¿Quieres a Demetri como algo más que tu "amigo"?

* * *

Otro capitulo! este es el ultimo capitulo hasta que me respondan con quien se queda Bellita

Contestación a Review:

Majo Wayland C.R. Cullen: hahaha hare por votaciones hahaha realmente no me agrada mucho que se quede con

Edward despues que la dejo pero si ustedes quieren que se quede con el pues se queda con el *-* gracias por el

review hahaha nos leemos.

Att: Bellatrix Hale


	15. Provocaciones

Ella

Han pasado 4 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, pero ahora ella es la más poderosa vampiresa perteneciente

a los Volturi, ¿Qué le sucederá cuando se reencuentre con los Cullen? (Grandes cambios de los eventos de Luna

Nueva después del capítulo 3 y Bella OOC)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: La Saga Crepúsculo(Twilight) y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a quienes

adquieran sus derechos, Little Brown Book Group, Summit Entertainment y subsecuentes; esta historia ha sido

creada única y exclusivamente para entretenimiento de los fans y sin ánimo de lucro de ningún tipo.

* * *

Capitulo 15 Provocaciones

— Bella —se puso serio— ¿Quieres a Demetri como algo más que tu "amigo"? — lo mire como si estuviera loco,

¿se sentiría mal? ¿Demetri? Todos sabían que no quería nada mas que amistad con Dem, ¿a quien se le ocurría

decir semejante cosa?.

— ¿De donde sacas semejante tontería? ¿Quererlo como algo mas que amigo? ¿Estas loco?

—No, Bella hablo enserio —me miro seriamente—.

— ¡Por supuesto que no Jacob! —le mire igualmente seria—.

— ¿Segura Bella?

— Si, Jake segura —le sonreí—.

— Bueno te iré a dejar a casa; tengo cosas que hacer —dijo con una mueca y reí —.

— Claro…vamos —el lobito se convirtió y me subí a su espalda, era cómoda, hecho a correr en dirección de la casa

Cullen; los mismos que salieron cuando estábamos a un metro de llegar; me baje de la espalda de Jake y le di un

beso en la frente—. Adiós lobito—.

Jake de inmediato se fue; Demetri bajo corriendo y salio empujando a Edward y me abrazo por la cintura y me

cargo dando vueltas conmigo; empecé a reír—.

—Te extrañe hermosa —deposito un beso en mi mejilla cerca muuy cerca de mis labios; Edward dio un bufido. Los

chicos salieron y Rosalie veía muuuy mal a Heidi y Emmett trataba de alejarse lo más posible de una Rosalie

furiosa y una Heidi súcubo sonriente; algo había pasado aquí…

* * *

Heidi Pov

A los 20 que Isa se había ido empezamos a aburrirnos, se me vino a la cabeza el grandulón; fue como si lo

hubiera convocado por que sentí su olor fuera de la puerta, toco y entro.

— Iremos a cazar, Carlisle no quiere que ninguno cace humanos por la zona; asi que se alimentaran de animales

¿van o se quedan? —nos miro con cara de enojado; al parecer lo habían hecho subir a fuerzas.

— Lo siento guapo, pero ninguno de nosotros nos alimentaremos de animales, cazaremos en Seattle así que no

—sonreí y me acerque demasiado al fortachón, este se puso muy nervioso y empezó a retroceder; los chicos

intentaban no reírse; nadie era capaz de resistirse ante mi… ¡era una súcubo!; el muy torpe quedo entre la pared

y mi cuerpo, acerque mis labios a los suyos y junte nuestros cuerpos, empecé a besarlo sensualmente; los chicos

solo se nos quedaban viendo; justo cuando empezaba a delinear sus labios con lo lengua la barbie abrió la

puerta al parecer estaba enojada, pero al vernos se pudo furiosa.

— ¡EMMETT CULLEN! —tape mis oídos con las manos, ese grito hirió mis tímpanos, ¿Qué la barbie estaba loca o

que?

— Rose… bebe… esto no es lo que parece —no pude evitarlo reí a carcajadas; la rubita se me fue encima, si

estaba loca ¿Cómo se atrevía a atacarme? ¡Era luchadora profesional!; me incline y la taqlie con fuerza y le agarre

de el estomago alzándola y azotándola al piso a mis espaldas.

— No deberías meterte con alguien superior a ti… Barbie —al parecer muy loca quería volver a atacarme ya que su

esposo la agarro y la saco; no se como se atrevió… la barbie estaba luchando por atacarlo o ¿atacarme?. Nuestro

fino oído capto un ¿ronroneo?; esperamos a que los Cullen salieran a ver: mientras nosotros estábamos

pendientes deque era eso.

— Adiós lobito —esa definitivamente era Isa, todos bajamos corriendo; dejamos que Demetri se nos adelantara,

el imbécil empujo al vampirito gay y abrazo a Isa alzándola y dándole vueltas; Isa reía contenta.

—Te extrañe hermosa —escuchamos decirle Dem a Isa para después darle un beso en los ¿labios?, Edward bufo

realmente no se como Isabella podía aun amar a Cullen ¿Qué le veía? ¡Era un completo idiota! Pero haya ella.

De inmediato note quela Barbieme veía furiosa, ¡pero que resentida!; el fortachón se alejo lo mas que pudo de la

rubia y de mi…

Bella nos interrogaría estaba segura…

— ¿Podrías soltar a mi novia? —gruño Edward a Demetri, este le sonrió cruelmente.

— No, no puedo —los chicos y yo reímos, Demetri era un cínico—.

— Demi… eres malo —comento Isabella—.

—Claro, pero así me quieres —le sonrió coqueto Demetri—.

— Bella, amor ¿podríamos hablar? —Dijo suplicante el idiota—.

— Claro —Isabella si que lo amaba aun que lo negara, su venganza la iba a dañar, pero yo no me metería, seria

su dolor no el mió….

* * *

Al día siguiente

Jasper pov

Estaba en la sala leyendo un nuevo libro de guerra; todos habían salido a cazar (incluso los Vulturi) hacia algunas

horas menos la enana rubita, que estaba enfrente mio.

— Hola Mayor mucho sin saber realmente de usted —sonrió coqueta esta chica me agrado (a pesar de lo ocurrido

ayer; ella solo intentaba defender a su gemelo) sabia de mi época como mayor y me respetaba como tal (claro me

respetaba siempre y cuando no me metiera con el enano) o eso me hacia creer, sus emociones eran fascinante

de respeto, emoción y mucho nerviosismo—.

— Hola enana —frunció el ceño bastante enojada creo que no le gustaba que se metieran con su estatura—.

— Tal vez seré enana, pero estoy segura tu mujer no puede hacer esto —se sentó en mi regazo y me beso en los

labios, realmente no besaba mal, pero ante todo estaba mi esposa…

— ¡JASPER WITLOCK! —hablando de mi esposa; Jane seguía en mi regazo y sonreía burlona a Alice; esta se le

lanzo encima….

* * *

Otro Cap! no se si les guste mucho estuve que editar mucho! no estaba segura con quien la dejaria pero gano

Edward! en otro fic lo subire y la dejare con Demetri asi ke sera un tanto distinto aun que los primeros 14

capitulos estaran iguales que estos recuerden que solo cambia con quien se queda por si quieren pasar a leerla

cuando la suba *-* DEJEN REVIEW!

Contestacion a reviews:

Majo Wayland C.R. Cullen: hahaha nooo! no te mueras! hahaha mejor sigue leyendo hahaha como comente

antes en este fic la dejare con Eddie-pooh y en "Segundas Oportunidades" con Demi-Dem por si quieres pasar

cuando la suba hahaha gracias por el review! nos leemos.

Andrea: lo se !tienes razon! como Bella pudo perdonarlo tan rapido! esta menzaa pero bueno hahaha estoy

viendo como terminaran *-* gracias por el review! sigue leyendo!

darky1995: Si tienes razon seria wenial! pero ahora sera dificil el proximo capitulo Bella se ira por fin o eso creo

hahaha nos leemos hahah si kieres pasar a mi otro fic cuando lo suba seras complacida se quedara con Demi...

gracias por el review

KateCullen18: hahahah hay Kate no fueron muchoos hahaha solo fueron poquitos hahaha me alegro te gustee!

gracias por el review nos leemos!

Daiana Cullen: aww me encanta que te guste! nadie me habia dicho nada asi de mi fic hahah me algra realmente

que lo leas y no te preocupes espero leerte mas seguido hee hahahah lo see Bella buena= flojera! hahah me

agrada *-* si la hubieras leido antes no hubieras dicho eso hahaha apenas he estado actualizando haha espero

realmente terminarla pronto y la respuesta a tu duda es si! en este fic se queda con Edwardy bueno si leiste mi

comentario sabras que subire otro fic pero en el que se quede con Demetri ahahaha gracias! nos leemos

Abrazhos!

Att: Bellatrix Hale


	16. Revelaciones

Ella

Han pasado 4 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, pero ahora ella es la más poderosa vampiresa perteneciente a

los Volturi, ¿Qué le sucederá cuando se reencuentre con los Cullen? (Grandes cambios de los eventos de Luna

Nueva después del capítulo 3 y Bella OOC)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: La Saga Crepúsculo(Twilight) y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a quienes

adquieran sus derechos, Little Brown Book Group, Summit Entertainment y subsecuentes; esta historia ha sido

creada única y exclusivamente para entretenimiento de los fans y sin ánimo de lucro de ningún tipo.

* * *

Capitulo 16 Revelaciones

Una semana después

Emmett Pov

¡Me estaba volviendo loco! Rose no me hablaba… esa mendiga súcubo no dejaba de besarme o intentar algo mas, y

precisamente cuando "sucumbía" ante la tentación aparecía Rose haciéndome sentir culpable, pero ¡joder! Era

imposible no caer; hablando de la reina de roma y la menza que se asoma; apareció Heidi en la puerta de mi por

ahora habitación (si Rose me corrió del cuarto)…

— Guapo ¿Cómo estas? —sonrío seductora; aparte la vista no quería caer de nuevo…

— Estaría mejor si no hubieras aparecido —me senté en la cama y la mire fijamente, siguió sonriendo; cerro la

puerta y se acerco moviendo las caderas…!

— ¿Seguro? — no podía moverme… solo veía como sus caderas se movían… se siguió acercando hasta quedar a

unos centímetros de mi cuerpo… acerco sus labios y succiono mi labio inferior y yo le succione el labio superior…

— Emmett yo lo sie… — se escucho la voz de mi baby mientras abría la puerta y nos veía; se puso nuevamente

furiosa ¡Joder!

— ¡ERES UN IMBECIL! —salio de la a habitación hecha una furia y azotando la puerta tras suyo; empuje a Heidi y fui

tras mi esposa…

Carlisle Pov

Estaba leyendo un libro en mi despacho tranquilo cuando se escucho el grito de Rosalie en el tercer piso.

— ¡ERES UN IMBECIL! —se escucho como azoto la puerta y camino furiosa; suspire… otra pelea.

Desde que los Vulturi llegaron era una continua pelea entre mis hijos: Alice siempre atacaba a Jane por acercase

"demasiado" a su esposo y a Jasper empezaba a dejar de importarle; Rosalie intentaba ignorar a Heidi, pero era

imposible cuando encontraba a su esposo y a la súcubo en: una situación comprometedora, pero entendía de cierta

manera a mi hijo; era muy difícil resistirse ante una súcubo; Felix era el mas calmado, solo mandaba miradas

lujuriosas a Rosalie, pero era suficiente para que Emmett hiciera un drama; Los peores eran Demetri y Edward…

Demetri se la pasaba pegado a Bella y esta no se quejaba tenían una buena relación, pero Edward no soportaba los

celos de compartirla y se le echaba encima al Vulturi el cual terminaba esquivándolo o Emmett y Jasper lo detenían

antes de que llegara a Demetri; mi esposa estaba triste la familia se la pasaba en pelea. Estábamos casi seguros

que Rosalie y Emmett terminarían divorciados si esto seguía así; de Alice y Jasper era un definitivo divorcio… era

cuestión de tiempo, pero Edward y Bella no sabíamos ni que pensar… había veces que demostraban lo mucho que

se amaban, pero otras que no se les veían juntos en horas, una por estar con su compañero y el otro por intentar

aguantar los celos… Era un catástrofe…

Jasper Pov:

La enana era buena compañía aun que… cuando sentía que se acercaba Alice me besaba rápidamente… lo aceptaba

besaba bastante bien, ¿pero me estaba enamorando de ella? Se que sentía algo fuerte por esa pequeña ¿era

amor? Alice empezaba a fastidiarse de siempre ver a Jane besándome, yo no me quejaba de que el enano se la

pasaba tras ella; todo era un caos los Vulturi si que eran unos destructores… todos menos mi Jane esperen dije ¿mi

Jane?...

Rosalie Pov

Estaba harta de ver a esa arpía sobre mi esposo siempre que los veía era besándose y para el colmo de mis males

el cabrón de Felix con sus miradas lujuriosas, pero realmente lo exasperante era ver a mi "gemelo" embrujado por la

pixie, se estaba enamorando de ella el muy estúpido… no podía permitirlo ¿Dónde quedaría Alice? Esto se salía de

control…

Alice Pov

Estaba destrozada Jasper se la pasaba con Jane y empezaba a sentir cosas por ella a mi no me engañaba cuando

ella lo besaba el correspondía aun que …luego se sentía terrible podía sentirlo, mí familia se derrumbaba y no podía

hacer nada por evitarlo, mi único consuelo era Alec que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo…

* * *

Dos semanas después….

Bella pov

— ¡ESTOY ARTO! —grito Edward; su paciencia había durado mucho, realmente esperaba esto antes…

— ¿Arto de que? —Le pregunte inocente—.

— ARTO DE: ¡QUE ESTES TODO EL DIA CON DEMETRI COQUETEANDO!, ¡QUE TUS AMIGUITOS SE LA PASEN ACOSANDO

Y BESANDO A MIS HERMANOS! ¡DE QUE MIS HERMANOS DISCUTAN POR LO MISMO! ¡DE QUE MIS PADRES ESTEN

TRISTES DE VERNOS PELEAR! ¡DE QUE CADA UNO DE MIS HERMANOS HAYA SIDO HUMILLADO ANTE ELLOS AL

ATACARLOS! ¡ARTO DE QUE TU PREFIERAS A ESE IMBECIL QUE A MI!..

— Primero no estoy todo el dia coqueteando con Demetri, simplemente me la paso con su compañía; mis amigos no

acosan a tus hermanos solo intentan conquistarlos, si tus hermanos en verdad se amaran no discutirían ignorarían a

mis amigos y si no discutieran tus padres no estarían tristes. No se como pueden atacarlos si saben que cada uno

de ellos son luchadores profesionales y ¡Es mi mejor amigo no me puedes querer alejar de el! —sonreí técnicamente

tenia razón aun que sabia que no le importaría eso—.

Volteo a ver a Heidi rápidamente ¡rayos! ¡Se me había olvidado! Tenia que renovar sus escudos mentales, estos se

hacían más débiles con el tiempo; de inmediato renové el escudo de Heidi y los demás Vulturi; esperaba que no

leyera nada que afectara.

— Así que esto no era mas que una venganza —murmuro con extrema tristeza, me sentí mal al verlo, no sabía por

que pero me sentía culpable…

— Y…yo…lo…lo…si…sien…siento —tartamudee realmente me sentía fatal, después de dos semanas con los Cullen y a

pesar de que casi no estaba con Edward podía leer su mente y sabia que me amaba, volví a quererlo o quizás nunca

deje de hacerlo ¿Por qué me daba cuenta hasta ahora?

— ¡LARGATE ISABELLA! ¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI JODIDA EXISTENCIA! —eso me dolió nunca pensé que

esto terminaría así, eche a correr lo mas rápido que podía en dirección al aeropuerto, en el camino pedí un boleto

hacia Italia; tendría que pagar una fortuna por el, ya que salía en mediadora pero acepte; no podía quedarme mas

aquí dolía demasiado, era un monstruo.

Llegue al aeropuerto en el preciso momento que avisaban que estaba por despegar el avión hacia Italia; me dirigí

rápidamente hacia el despacho del aeropuerto; pedí mi boleto y pague. Fui directo hacia la puerta indicada dando mi

boleto y caminando; al llegar al avión me senté en una fila de asientos vacía; me puse a pensar en todo los errores

que ahora empezaba a pagar. Me llego un aroma muy conocido voltee a ver rápidamente en esa dirección

encontrándome al mismísimo Edward Cullen…

* * *

FELIZ Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

Pff se ke me kerran matar por tantos errores ortograficos pero o lo subia asi o lo subia hasta el 3 que regreso de mi

otra casa por lo de el 31 asi ke espero disculpen mis faltas de ortografias estoy muuy apurada, solo les kiero

comentar ke no se enojen las ke son teamJasper-Alice nunca me gusto esa pareja! Jasper necesita una persona

tranquila que lo conosca bieny Alice se la pasa de metomentodo y olvida a Jazzy y bn por ke no poner a Jazzy con

Jane se verian lindos... y espero les haya gustado el modo de ver de cada uno de los Cullen sobre la situacion actual

contesto rapido reviews: por cierto dejen mas reviewss! *-*

darky1995: espero te guste los puntos de vista de cada uno hahaha aun ke sera raro pero me encanto como Jazz

se empieza a enamorar de Jane se ven taaaan Lindos espero te guste eso hahah recuerda ke el fic siempre fue

dedicado hacia ti xP

KateCullen18: wow 5 horas? hahaha sii quiero acabar pronto llevo mucho con este fic es hora de terminarlo y

empezar uno nuevo *-* noooo para Jake Bella es una hermana por lo cual la cuida mucho y hahah precisamente lo

que dijiste Edward se dio cuenta y Bella se enamoro *-*

Karito Cullen: ola! no te habia leido antes hahaha pues creo que eres la unica ke se pierde no he recibido kejas de

eso pero intentare redactar mejor gracias por tu critica constructiva hahaha lo siento muchas me precionaron para

decirlo asi que tuve ke acerlo hahaha gracias por el review y por leer.

Att. Bellatrix Hale


	17. Arreglos y Propuestas

Ella

Han pasado 4 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, pero ahora ella es la más poderosa vampiresa perteneciente

a los Volturi, ¿Qué le sucederá cuando se reencuentre con los Cullen? (Grandes cambios de los eventos de Luna

Nueva después del capítulo 3 y Bella OOC)

* * *

DISCLAIMER:La Saga Crepúsculo(Twilight) y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a quienes

adquieran sus derechos, Little Brown Book Group, Summit Entertainment y subsecuentes; esta historia ha sido

creada única y exclusivamente para entretenimiento de los fans y sin ánimo de lucro de ningún tipo.

* * *

Capitulo 17 arreglando todo

Me llego un aroma muy conocido voltee a ver rápidamente en esa dirección encontrándome al mismísimo Edward

Cullen…

Me concentre para que mi rostro no mostrara el dolor que sentía por lo que había pasado; camino hasta mí y

sonriendo pregunto:

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —le mire con cierta desconfianza, pero asentí con la cabeza; este se sentó a mi lado de

inmediato.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —no pude aguantar las ganas de preguntárselo…

— ¿Quieres que me valla?

— ¡NO!, digo que no tienes por que irte, pero evadiste mi pregunta —me costaba demasiado fingir que estaba

bien.

— Debemos hablar Bella…

— No, no tenemos, me dejaste claro que no deseabas saber más de mí…

— Te amo mi bella perdóname por todo… solo estaba dolido de que ya no me amaras… —puse dos de mis dedos

en sus labios cortando sus palabras —.

— Perdóname tu a mi amor al principio si era un venganza —baje la cabeza— para hacerlos sufrir como a mi me lo

hicieron, pero después caí en la cuenta de que todavía te amo —estaba sosollando—.

— Bella —tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lo alzo mirándome a los ojos— tranquila mi vida todo estará bien,

nosotros estaremos bien; juntos por toda la eternidad –acabando de pronunciar esas palabras, lo bese con

todos los sentimientos que tenia hacia el. No se cuanto seguimos besando, si habían sido horas, minutos, días,

no se pero no quería alejarme mas de el.

— Te amo Edward Cullen —dije sin siquiera proponérmelo, este sonrió complacido—.

— También te amo Isabella Vulturi —sonreí completamente extasiada—.

— Edward, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— Ya lo haces amor, pero puedes hacerme otra pregunta —sonrei me encantaba todo esto…

— ¿Cómo es que te enteraste de todo?

— Te contare…

FLASHBACK Edward pov

Me sentía miserable para Bella solo era una jodida venganza solo quería destruirnos, Heidi me dejo saber todo

ella sabia que el escudo se vencía y no dijo nada… quería que me enterara. Dolía como los mil demonios…

— Cullen —me hablo Demetri ni siquiera pensaba contestarle—.

— Todo empezó por una venganza, pero se termino enamorando de ti, ¿no te das cuenta? Cada vez que te le

acercabas se le iluminaban los ojos, aun que se mintiera a si misma… te amaba quería creerse lo contrario, pero

yo lo note; ella te ama su mirada destrozada cuando le dijiste esas palabras lo denotaron, algo que Bella nunca

quiso notar intencional o no fue que tu hermano el rubito se la pasaba monitoreando todas las emociones ¿crees

que si te odiara el rubio hubiera permitido que estuviese aquí? Si no me crees pregúntaselo a el…—lo mire

esperanzado en verdad ¿ella me amaba? Mire a Jasper rápidamente mirándolo con ansias…

— Lo que dice el idiota es cierto… ella te ama tanto o mas que tu a ella y sintió un profundo arrepentimiento y

dolor cuando todo salio a flote; realmente estaba a punto de hacerme caer con tanta emoción—.

— Yo que tu estaría en estos momentos corriendo hacia la Push o el aeropuerto, son los únicos lugares donde

ella se dirigiría —me levante de inmediato y empecé a olfatear su olor; la rastree al aeropuerto con velocidad

vampirica interrumpí el avión donde ella había subido, la busque con la mirada, estaba sentada conminada triste,

de repente volteo hacia mi con gran sorpresa…

Fin del FLASBACK Bella Pov

— Lo siento Edward —solloce de nuevo, pero ahora la persona que mas amaba me estaba abrazando…

— Dejemos todo atrás mi vida, olvidemos todo lo que nos afecta —su mirada estaba cargada de esperanza, pero

no podíamos olvidar todo… algo amenazaba nuestra felicidad…

— No podemos olvidar todo… los vulturi no aceptaran eso, estarán en nuestras vidas siempre…

— Planearemos todo…

— No podemos huir siempre Ed…

— No huimos simplemente evitamos confrontamientos —sonrió torcidamente pero la felicidad no alcanzo sus ojos—.

— Edward, ¿estarían dispuestos tu y el resto de la familia ser los nuevos lideres del "mundo vampirico?...

* * *

Lo siento chicas tengo problemas y pff no puedo estar mucho en la cmpu por lo cual no he podido escribir esto ya

lo tenia asi que lo subi perdonen las faltas deortografia no tengo tiempo de corregirlas intentare actualizar lo mas

pronto posible y por lo ke a mi respecta no me gusto mucho el capitulo ¬¬ muy cursi para mi gusto pero bueno

debia haber cursilerias en el fic... y sigan dejando review´s!

Contesto review´s:

darky1995: hahaha claro! no soy tan mala par separarlos por completo pero pronto veras que pasara hahaha xP.

.M: hahaha aqui esta toda esa aclaracion la perdona pues como no hacerlo si la ama ¬¬ sigo el cap es

muuuuycursi para mi gusto pero debia empezar con la propuesta deBells hacia Edward ¬¬ gracias por otro review

y por seguir leyendo!

Daiana Cullen: que gusto leerte de nuevo! el amor idiotiza haveces hahahah see tienes razon *-* aww gracias

en verdad! me alegras un poco mi dia (y si ke lo haces en vdd) claro seguire escribiendo aun este con problemas

seguire hahahah de nada creo merecian sabr con quien se quedaria Belly-Bells hahaha la respuesta es que tu

review es el mas animado de todos hahaha y si si es bueno *-* hahaha ntp si te das cuenta los mios tambien ya

son HORRORES ortograficos hahaha pero aun asi escribo (eso es loco pero bueno) gracias por seguir leendo

intentare volver a actualizar antes del domingo e_e abrazos!

Att. Bellatrix Hale


	18. Propuesta ¿aceptada?

Ella

Han pasado 4 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, pero ahora ella es la más poderosa vampiresa perteneciente a

los Volturi, ¿Qué le sucederá cuando se reencuentre con los Cullen? (Grandes cambios de los eventos de Luna

Nueva después del capítulo 3 y Bella OOC)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: La Saga Crepúsculo(Twilight) y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a quienes

adquieran sus derechos, Little Brown Book Group, Summit Entertainment y subsecuentes; esta historia ha sido

creada única y exclusivamente para entretenimiento de los fans y sin ánimo de lucro de ningún tipo.

* * *

Capitulo 18 Propuesta

— Edward, ¿estarían dispuestos tu y el resto de la familia ser los nuevos lideres del "mundo vampirico"? — pregunte,

y no era solo por curiosidad, era hora de librarnos de los vulturi y los Cullen y yo por supuesto seriamos buenos

lideres, pero ¿aceptarían?

—Si te contesto con sinceridad amor, no se –me dijo con cierto temor— Se que no es mala idea Bells, solo que no

soportaríamos matar a alguien, solo Jasper y Emmett se divertirían… –me dijo sinceramente-.

En ese momento el celular de Edward vibro, rápidamente se volteo hacia mi ocultando el celular (Ya saben esta

prohibido tener el celular prohibido en un avion) y contesto.

— ¿Alice que deseas? —sonreí ¿que querría la pixie ahora? —.

— ¡La familia ha decidido gobernar!—reí debí haberlo sabido…—.

— ¿En serio? —Le pregunto Edward—.

— Claro que si bobo, pero con tres condiciones que se que Bella aceptara:

La primera: que podremos viajar a cualquier parte que queramos;

La segunda: es que los únicos que mataran de la familia será: Emmett y Jasper y claro Bella; los demás nos

abstendremos de hacerlo solo ordenaremos y la ultima: ¡ESME Y YO DECORAREMOS EL CASTILLO! Y eso todo; por

cierto nos vemos en el aeropuerto de Italia… —le contesto la duende y colgó.

— Mi hermana esta loca…—comento Edward—.

— Lo se amor, lo se…

— ¿Por qué querrán venir hasta Italia? ¿No es muy pronto?

— Amor no creerás que los "reyes" nos darán la corona por las buenas ¿cierto? —lo mire atónita realmente creía que

nos cederían el titulo fácilmente—. Edward realmente quien sea el o los reyes del "mundo vampirico" tiene todo el

poder; si nos ceden el puesto se quedan sin nada ¿entiendes?

— ¿Me estas diciendo que tenemos que pelear por el puesto? —Me miro con cierto temor y desconfianza—.

— Podremos ganar… tenemos al resto de la familia y a los integrantes más poderosos de la guardia… será fácil…

— ¡Podrían matar a cualquiera Bella! —cuando iba a contestarle vibro nuevamente el celular; Edward contesto con

rapidez—.

— ¡NO MATARAN A NADIE! —el gritote de Alice casi nos deja sordos; esa enana era muy impulsiva…

— ¿Segura? —pregunto inseguro Eddi-pooh (realmente me gustaba el sobrenombre que le puse… era tierno) —.

— ¡Por supuesto! Ahora nos vemos tenemos que tomar un viaje a Italia ¡CHAO! —reí en verdad mi mejor amiga

estaba loca—.

— Bueno eso significa que si pelearemos —le sonreí confianzuda… nada podría salir mal, teníamos a Alec, Jane,

Demetri, Felix y Heidi de nuestra parte; aun que no es por presumir, pero yo sola podría con todos…

— Sí, supongo que si amor…

— Todo saldrá bien ¡Tranquilo! —acaricie su mano suavemente—.

— Creeré en ti mi vida… —recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de Eddie-pooh y ambos nos quedamos en silencio cada

quien sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos aterrizando; al parecer a Edward también

se le fue el tiempo…

Bajamos del avión y nos encaminamos a la sombra, aun había sol…

— Por fin hemos llegado —comento sin mucho animo…

— Edward… si no quieres… hacer esto… no tienes por que… —tartamudee tontamente, tal vez el no quería gobernar,

tal vez había pensado las cosas mejor y no quería estar a lado mió…

— Tengo miedo de que algo te suceda —me abrazo fuertemente—.

— Nada malo me sucederá, ni a mi ni a nadie —le sonreí y estuvimos abrazados hasta que llego el próximo avión,

cuando todos los pasajeros empezaron a bajar nos llego un olor a perro mojado…

No podía ser… el no podía estar aquí…

— ¡BELLA! —grito la persona que menos esperaba ver aquí…

* * *

Ola! wujuu consegui un tiempo para escribir, pero saben (cara malvada) hoy no creo suir mas capitulo voy a

molestar a todos los que me acusaron hace un tiempesito de plagio empezando por Martita Cullen muahahaha

mañana intentare subir mas cap´s si termino de molestar a todos y acabo otro capitulo lo suire *-* bn espero les

guste y dejen review´s!

Contesto review´s:

darky1995: como casi siempre Cami eres la primera en dejarme review hahaha y see tienes razon sera wenial

verlos como reyes vampiricos hahaha pero algunos mas se les uniran hahaha adivina quien sera (lo tienes facil)

hahahaha...

Javy: me alegra que te guste hahaha es la primera que escribo pero ya tengo planes de otras tres y espero cuando

las empiece tambien te vea por ahy heee hahaha en verdad me alegra muchisisisimo ke te encante el fic, wow

entonces estoy mas que feliz tengo un futuro wenial hahaha teadoptare como mi lectora wenial vidente ahaha me

caes bien muuuy bien hahaha fui rapida hahaha unas horas despues y aqui esta otro capitulo hahahaha espero

tambien te guste este xP gracias por los review´s y nos leemos...

att: Bellatrix Hale


	19. ¿Reyes Licantropos?

Ella

Han pasado 4 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, pero ahora ella es la más poderosa vampiresa perteneciente a

los Volturi, ¿Qué le sucederá cuando se reencuentre con los Cullen? (Grandes cambios de los eventos de Luna

Nueva después del capítulo 3 y Bella OOC)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: La Saga Crepúsculo(Twilight) y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a quienes

adquieran sus derechos, Little Brown Book Group, Summit Entertainment y subsecuentes; esta historia ha sido

creada única y exclusivamente para entretenimiento de los fans y sin ánimo de lucro de ningún tipo.

* * *

Capitulo 19 ¿Reyes licantropos?

— ¡BELLA! —grito la persona que menos esperaba ver aquí y menos acompañado de cuatro chicos morenos

enormes—.

— ¿Jake? ¿Qué haces aquí? —lo mire realmente confundida, no era para menos ¿Que hacia aquí mi mejor amigo lobo

acompañado de otros cuatro licántropos?

— Nos pareció divertida la idea de gobernar con ustedes el mundo de los vampiritos, ya sabes lobos controlando a

vampiros ¡es genial! No resistimos la tentación y acompañamos a los Cullen y a los raritos —dijo señalando a los

chicos "vulturi" que tenían una mirada sicótica, creo que los lobos se divirtieron un ratito.

— Me quieres explicar ¿como es que se enteraron eso ustedes?

— Claro Bells, mira te lo resumiré: íbamos Quill, Embry, Collin y Paul de camino a la mansión Cullen (bueno yo iba y

ellos me acompañaban por que los obligue) y fuera de la casa escuchamos como los vampiritos hablaban de ser los

nuevos reyes y cuando le dijeron a tu Eddie-Pooh que su familia aceptaría y los raritos acordaron seguir siendo

guardia, pero de los preferidos y lo hable con los chicos y acordamos ayudar a cambio de ser como los reyes

Licantropos ¿entiendes? —reí a carcajadas realmente ¿reyes licantropos? Hahahaha sonaba taaan gracioso; pare

de reír era buena idea…

— ¡ES RIDICULO! ¡NUNCA EN LA HISTORIA DE LOS VAMPIRO HUBO LOBOS GOBERNANDO! —grito colérico Demetri;

realmente los lobos se divirtieron mucho en el viaje Demetri nunca se enojaba y menos se pone colérico—.

— Realmente no lo es Demi; imagínate los lobos nos ahorrarían el trabajo de intimidar los vampiros ¡Nos dirían la

verdad sin dudarlo!…

— ¡NUNCA HA HABIDO LOBOS EN LA GUARDIA VULTURI! —Gruño Heidi—.

— ¡ES UNA COMPLETA LOCURA! —Ahora fue Alec—.

— Eso será divertido de ver —Comentó un muy divertido Felix el cual recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de

Demetri—.

— ¡¿ESTAS LOCO O QUE? —Le gruño Heidi—.

— ¡BASTA! ¡CALMENSE! —Los chicos "Vulturi" se quedaron callados viéndome fijamente —es buena idea lo de tener

a los lobos también como reyes —les sonreí divertida—

— ¡TE VOLVISTE LOCA ISABELLA VULTURI! —grito Jane raramente furiosa; estaba responderle cuando una voz

interrumpió—.

— Isabella siempre lo ha estado; mira que andar con un vampiro siendo humana… —conocía a la perfección esa voz,

pero joder ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Era el día de encontrarme a todos en el aeropuerto?

— Tanya querida ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Le pregunto Esme con falsa amabilidad—.

— ¿Es que ustedes de nada se enteran? Soy la nueva integrante de la guardia Vulturi y me mandaron por Isabella,

pero me han ahorrado el trabajo ¡síganme! —la miramos perplejos ¿nueva integrante de la guardia? ¡¿Aro se volvió

realmente loco?

Asentí con la cabeza a todos y la seguí todos (incluyendo a los lobos) me siguieron—.

— ¿Para que te integraste a los Vulturi? —le pregunte fríamente intentando leer su mente, pero podía bloquearme—.

— No es de tu incumbencia —me respondió del mismo modo—-.

— No es bueno jugar conmigo ¡responde! —le advertí con tono amenazador los "Vulturi" temblaron ligeramente ellos

sabían que cuando utilizaba ese tono era por que o me respondía o le atacaba—.

— No… —Demetri se adelanto y me rodeo con sus brazos—.

— ¡Tranquilízate estamos en publico! —Ordeno distrayéndome—.

Pasamos todo el trayecto callados; Tanya veía nerviosa a los lobos que estaban comiendo chatarras. Al llegar

Gianna nos miro como ¿apenada? ¿Qué sucedía aquí? Me concentre en la mente de la humana.

Pobrecillos siempre me cayeron bien; ahora todos morirán en manos de la nueva guardia…

¡NOS TENIAN UNA EMBOSCADA! Mire a Edward y asintió con la cabeza; nos cubrí a todos (eceptuando a Tanya) con

mi escudo. Tanya se adelanto para abrir la puerta, aproveche el momento y les susurre:

— Prepárense la lucha por el poder comienza…

* * *

Otro capi! hahaha hoy fueron 3 espero les gusten heee hahaha dejen review´s! ya casi llegamos a los 100 que

wenial!

Contesto review:

jojo10298-somerhalder: wujuu! me alegro tener otra lectora hahaha vez actualize muuuy rapido hahaha xP gracias

por leer y por el review y nos leemos! =P

att: Bellatrix Hale


	20. La pelea parte I

Ella

Han pasado 4 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, pero ahora ella es la más poderosa vampiresa perteneciente

a los Volturi, ¿Qué le sucederá cuando se reencuentre con los Cullen? (Grandes cambios de los eventos de Luna

Nueva después del capítulo 3 y Bella OOC)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: La Saga Crepúsculo(Twilight) y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a quienes

adquieran sus derechos, Little Brown Book Group, Summit Entertainment y subsecuentes; esta historia ha sido

creada única y exclusivamente para entretenimiento de los fans y sin ánimo de lucro de ningún tipo.

* * *

Capitulo 20 El inicio de la pelea

— Prepárense la lucha por el poder comienza —les susurre segura—.

Tanya abrió las puertas y varios vampiros desconocidos con capucha se agazaparon en posición atacante;

pasamos y la rubia oxigenada nos guió hasta los tronos de los reyes, los mire fríamente—.

— ¡¿Que significa este jodido teatro? —les pregunte exigente; debíamos fingir que no sabíamos de la emboscada

—.

— Es la nueva guardia Isabella y háblame con más respeto —exigió Aro firmemente pero su mirada reflejaba

miedo—.

— Es hora de que el mundo vea que nosotros tenemos el poder y no tu mocosa —comento con acidez Cayo—.

— Siempre me has tenido envidia Cayo; yo siempre he sido mas poderosa que tu y no puedes contra eso —sonreí

burlona debía hacerlos enojar, enojados no pensaban con claridad—.

— ¡SOY MAS PODEROSO QUE TU MOCOSA ESTUPIDA! ¡ATAQUEN! —todos se nos echaron encima; Aro miraba

horrorizado como los lobos se transformaban y como cada uno de nosotros empezábamos a matar a toda su

guardia; tome entre mis manos la cabeza de Corin y me encamine hacia los tronos; de inmediatos los tres

retrocedieron aterrorizados arranque la cabeza de Corin de un tirón y me encamine hacia ellos con mi ropa llenas

de ponzoña—.

— Es tu turno Cayo —sin que lo pudiera predecir se me hecho encima y me mordió; realmente dolía, pero pude

mantenerme en pie; agarre su mano y se la arranque el vampiro dio un grito completamente aterrador; todo

estaba en silencio todos nos veían anonadados; Cayo volvió a morderme ahora en el brazo y yo le quite otra

mano; Aro se me fue encima y Edward y Demitri salieron en mi defensa ambos lucharon contra el, pero no podían

solos, tenia que ayudarlos, mordí a Cayo en la yugular y corrí hacia ellos aventando a Aro lejos; Marcus brinco a

mi espalda he intento morder mi yugular, Edward me lo saco de encima empezaron a llegar mas vampiros, todos

volvieron a luchar.

Los tres reyes volvieron a atacarme y a pesar de que era la vampiriza mas fuerte era difícil proteger, esquivar y

atacar a la vez, aun que Cayo no tenia manos aun tenia colmillos, agarre su cabeza de un rápido movimiento y la

aplaste destrozando por completo el cráneo, los hermanos se me quedaron viendo horrorizados; Sulpicia,

Atheodora y Chelsea al ver la escena se me echaron encima mordí a todos y arranque varias extremidades, pero

era difícil ya que debía proteger a Demetri y Edward a la vez la primera en caer fue Chelsea que a pesar de su

escudo no fue tan rápida cuando Edward y Demetri arrancaron sus brazos y yo su cabeza, me lance a Sulpicia,

pero era mas ágil y termino mordiendo mi muñeca, la avente a la pared y esta se paro en un segundo y corrió

hacia mi Atheodora brinco a mi yugular mientras Aro y Marcus huir de la escena; avente a Atheodora hacia ambos

haciendo que los tres terminaran lejos de la puerta; me moví rápidamente haciendo que Sulpicia (que iba directo

hacia mi cuello)mordiera mi hombro, me volví a mover ágilmente y mordí su yugular y le arranque el brazo;

Atheodora, Marcus y Aro volvieron a atacarme ¿no tenían a otro que atacar?

— ¡Este será tu fin Isabella Marie Swan! —gruño Aro y los tres se me lanzaron encima desde diferentes ángulos…

* * *

Jasper Pov

Agarre a otro vampiro y lo destroce fácilmente, era difícil concentrarme cuando Jane estaba peleando también;

sonara estúpido, pero me daba cuenta que la amaba mas que todo; era mi luz, la persona que me aceptaba

como era, que le gustaba la guerra, que me abrazaba cuando quisiera sin darle pena, era simplemente diferente

a Alice.

No me di cuenta cuando me perdí en mis pensamientos, pero cuando reaccione Jane estaba en serios problemas

cuatro vampiros la tenían acorralada y a pesar que torturaba a uno de ellos sola no podría; corrí hasta ella y por

atrás mordí el cuello de uno de ellos separando su cabeza de su cuerpo; Jane me sonrió agradecida y se giro

hasta otro "guardia" y lo empezó a torturar; ¡amaba a esta mujer!

* * *

Jane Pov

Se que no debería sentirlo, sabia que no debía distraerme pensando en el pero era imposible me había

enamorado como la adolescente que soy de el Mayor Jasper Witlock y sabia que sentía algo por mi pero amaba a

su esposa o eso pensaba, seguí torturando a los vampiros mientras sentía como el seguía matando a los demás,

debería asustarme, pero no lo hacia, solo lo hacia ver mas atractivo, pensaran que estoy loca, pero ¡era el Mayor!

Y lo amaba por ser simplemente el…

* * *

Alec Pov

Estábamos en problemas eran bastantes y a pesar que "paralizaba" a cualquiera que se me pasaba enfrente que

no fueran los Cullen o los lobos era difícil mi gemela estuvo a punto de morir si no fuera por ese idiota soldado,

pero la que mas me preocupaba era mi pequeña duende, no lo negaria desde el primer beso me habia gustado,

al conocerla solo hizo que me enmorara de ella y a pesar de que podia defenderse se veia muy frágil trataba de

"paralizar" a todos los que se acercaban a ella, pero no podia hacerlo siempre tenia que concentrarme en todos

no solo en los que intentaban atacarla; estábamos en problemas…

* * *

Alice Pov

Estaba realmente agradecida con Alec ya que con su don me defendía de cualquiera que se me acercaba aun que

no podía con todos su intención era maravillosa me dejaba poco trabajo sonreí sinceramente la cual desapareció

cuando me llego la visión.

Bella acababa de arrancarle el brazo a Sulpicio. Aro, Marcus y Atheodora se le lanzaron desde diferentes puntos

sacudí mi cabeza para no ver como la destrozaban…

* * *

Perdonen mis faltas de ortografia no tengo time de arreglarloo lo subo rapidisisisisimo y mañana intentare

subirles otro hahaha dejen review!

Contesto Review´s:

KateCullen18: hahaha Kate! no te habia leido en dias hahahah y nhaa no es un complot es una hum ¿sorpresa?

cuando llegas te esperan mas capitulos =P hahaha see es wenial! lobos gobernando el mundo vampirico! see es

una bruja siempre me cayo muuuuy mal hahahah aqui esta la pelea!hahaha abrazos y gracias por el review =P

Mariale Olivares: hahaha siii aqui esta la batalla parte I hahah y en la dos veras que sucedio con Tanya hahahhaa

gracias por el review nos leemos!

darky1995: hahahaha ADIVINASTEE! hahahaha los chuchos! hahahah primero son los reyes hahaha y al ultimo

Tanya o tal vez en el proximo maten a Edward y Bella hahaha te dejare con la curiosidad hahaha =P hahaha

graxx el review y nos leemos!

floppy: hahah aqui esta la pelea! hahahah nos leemos gracias x el review *-*

Att: Bellatrix Hale


	21. El fin de la batalla

Ella

Han pasado 4 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, pero ahora ella es la más poderosa vampiresa perteneciente a

los Volturi, ¿Qué le sucederá cuando se reencuentre con los Cullen? (Grandes cambios de los eventos de Luna

Nueva después del capítulo 3 y Bella OOC)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: La Saga Crepúsculo(Twilight) y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a quienes

adquieran sus derechos, Little Brown Book Group, Summit Entertainment y subsecuentes; esta historia ha sido

creada única y exclusivamente para entretenimiento de los fans y sin ánimo de lucro de ningún tipo.

* * *

Capitulo 21 El fin de la pelea

Bella Pov

— ¡Este será tu fin Isabella Marie Swan! —gruño Aro y los tres se me lanzaron encima desde diferentes ángulos; di

un gran brinco evitando que me tocaran no podía utilizar ningún don mi familia estaba muy cerca si los utilizaba

también ellos saldrían dañados, tenia que matar a todos de la manera "normal".

— ¿Eso es todo? —les sonreí burlona, si los hacia enojar dejarían de pensar claramente y eso me daría ventaja—.

Los tres volvieron a atacarme desde diferentes ángulos y Atheodora logro morderme un brazo, mientras ella seguía

mordiéndome la tome de un brazo y la lance hacia donde estaba Edward y Demetri estos la despedazaron

rápidamente. Aro y Marco me atacaron a la vez haciéndome difícil evitar sus golpes, mordí a ambos en la cara y lanze

a Marcus hacia los lobos que con su sonrisa lobuna lo destrozaron. Aro estaba furioso eso me daba ventaja lo cual

agarre en ventaja pero no me esperaba a Cayo y Sulpicio que me tomaron por los brazos; los dos reyes tenían una

sonrisa satisfecha.

— Aquí esta la vampiriza "mas fuerte" del mundo apunto de ser despedazada y quemada —todos voltearon a verlos

incrédulos; los Cullen, los chicos Vulturi y los lobos dejaron a los vampiros con quienes peleaban y corrieron hasta

nosotros; Aro como buen manipulador corrió hasta mi y tomo mi cara entre sus manos—.

— Se acercan mas y le arrancare la cabeza —todos se detuvieron rápidamente tome ventaje y mordí una de las

manos de el rey arrancándosela y aventándola lejos, le di una patada en "los sus partes" a Cayo y avente a Sulpicio

a los lobos que aventaron al fuego sin destrozarla; sus gritos eran de miedo. Cayo y Aro se recuperaron y volvieron

a atacarme todos volvieron a sus propias luchas; les avente unas cuantas rocas alentando su paso; Edward y

Demetri se lanzaron contra Cayo y Demetri aplasto su cráneo destrozándolo y echándolo al fuego, entre los tres

despedazamos a Aro después de que me digiera que la emboscada fue planeada por Tanya; de reojo vi a cierta

rubia oxigenada queriendo escapar; corrí hasta ella y la tome del cuello; y empecé a morderla para torturarla y

empecé a quitarle dedo por dedo sus gritos eran ensordecedores, le quite ambas muñecas de un mordisco, ella

luchaba por soltarse pero no la dejaría hacerlo tan fácilmente; arranque cada miembro de su cuerpo dejando solo el

torso y la cara pegada no diré que me complacía verla así daba escalofríos la lance al fuego si pensé que sus gritos

ya eran escalofriantes nada se comparo a los chillidos que daba ahora—.

La pelea había acabado y nosotros éramos los ganadores, voltee a ver a mi familia y realmente me sorprendió ver a

Jane y Jasper abrazados muy acaramelados y a unos metros atrás Alice y Alec ¿besándose? ¿Qué había pasado?

Voltee a ver a Rosalie que estaba en los brazos de ¿Félix? Y Emmett abrazando muuy entusiasmado a Heidi; Carlisle

abrazaba a Esme de la cintura por atrás y miraban a sus hijos contentos; Edward veía a todos anonadados y

Demetri veia a alguien que estaba detrás de los tronos al parecer escondida con mirada ilusionada; camine hasta la

persona escondida; de inmediato los ojos de Demetri demostraron ¿miedo?. Al llegar hay vi a una chiquilla de unos

12 años viéndome aterrorizada; era muy hermosa me encariñe de inmediato.

— Hola princesa ¿Cómo te llamas? —le hable dulcemente ella se relajo un poco—.

— Re…Renes…Renesmee —contesto muy tímida—.

— ¿y que haces aquí escondida cariño? —le sonreí feliz esta chiquilla era como alguna vez de niña imagine a mi

hija—.

— No quiero morir, no me mates —la nena empezó a llorar la abrase sin pensarlo—.

— Tranquila nenita no te haré daño, pero dime ¿Dónde estan tus papis? —acaricie su cabello la nena se relajo en

mis brazos parecia comoda—.

— No tengo, pero ¿Quieres ser tu mi mami?...

* * *

Otra vez con errores u_u lo siento en serio cuando me desocupe completamente mandare todo a mi beta para ke

corriga todo y lo subire de new pero pfff x ahora perdonen (como dice una de mis lectoras) "horres ortograficos", en

este capitulo no quise alargar la pelea hahah si cuando lo lei me kede e_e ke miedo! Bella fue muuy mala y decidi

solo pone lo necesario el original era escalofriante en vdd asi ke sean lendas y dejen review´s!

Contesto review´s!

andrea: hahaha no te habia visto *-* ahaha seee malditos Vulturi ¬¬ pero ya los mataron ke es lo wenial! se es

wenial hahaha lobos gobernando hahaha . Nunca me gusto las parejas realmente Jasper necesita alguien

cariñosa y Alice no lo es mucho con el y Jane lo sera *-*, Heidy sera muy al estilo Emmett a ella no le importara

ensuciarse el cabello no le importara pelear con el algo ke Emmie necesitaba (segun mi criterio) y Rose no se lo

daba y bn Felix es serio algo ke necesita Rose hahaha es algo wenial y Ren se enamorara de Demi *-* hahaha

mi cabeza funciona raro lo se y gracias! hahaha nos leemos!

darky1995: hahaha ok ok hahaha nadie muere aparte de los cullen y uno ke otro lobin hahaha ok nho gracias x el

review lokina. Nos leemos!

floppy: hahaa no no iba nhi voy a matar a ninguno hahah solo lo decia por molestar a Darky hahahaha pero aun

seguiran vivitos hahha gracias por el review nos leemos! *-*

ATT: Bellatrix Hale


	22. ¿Nuevahija?

Ella

Han pasado 4 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, pero ahora ella es la más poderosa vampiresa perteneciente a

los Volturi, ¿Qué le sucederá cuando se reencuentre con los Cullen? (Grandes cambios de los eventos de Luna

Nueva después del capítulo 3 y Bella OOC)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: La Saga Crepúsculo(Twilight) y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a quienes

adquieran sus derechos, Little Brown Book Group, Summit Entertainment y subsecuentes; esta historia ha sido

creada única y exclusivamente para entretenimiento de los fans y sin ánimo de lucro de ningún tipo.

* * *

Capitulo 22 ¿Nueva... hija?

— No tengo, pero ¿Quieres ser tú mi mami? —me pregunto con inocencia, ¡Era como una niña pequeña! Y yo ¡quería

a esa niña pequeña! —.

— ¡Claro que si! —la nenita se levanto rápidamente y me abrazo fuertemente; sonreí y correspondí contenta; la

pequeña no aparentaba la edad que tenia… era muy bajita y muy delgada; la levante y ella rodeo mi cintura con sus

piernitas; todos empezaron a aplaudir; no me había dado cuenta que todos nos miraban—.

— Bueno les presento a mi nueva hijita: Renesmee —sonreí genuinamente; mire a todos expectantes, pero un

rostro lleno de dolor me quito la sonrisa— ¿Jake? ¿Jake estas bien? —Lo mire preocupada tenia una mueca de dolor

—.

— Me mordió Bells; esa loca me mordió… —Jake empezó a titiritar; corrí hasta Esme y le entregue a mi princesa para

después correr hasta mi lobito que ya estaba en el piso agonizando; la odiaba busque la mordida que no fue tan

difícil de encontrar estaba en la muñeca izquierda; mordí su muñeca a pesar de las miradas horrorizadas de los

demás lobos; empecé a succionar el veneno lo mas que pude; deje de morder y escupí. Los lobos se relajaron un

poco; volví a ser el mismo procedimiento mientras mi mejor amigo dejaba de temblar lentamente; volví a escupir y a

morderlo sacando toda la ponzoña posible; pare hasta que deje de sentir ese sabor metálico y empecé a saborear

su sangre (que sabia realmente rara) me aleje—.

— ¡Estará bien! Le saque todo la ponzoña —sonreí satisfecha conmigo misma— llevémoslo donde estaba mi

habitación para que descanse; debemos empezar con las reparaciones —les sonreí; todos se me quedaban viendo

con cara de "estas loca"; cargue al lobito y eche a correr por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi antigua habitación; al

llegar lo deje en la cama; cuando voltee todos estaban viéndome— ¿Qué sucede? —.

— Bella acabas de morder a un licántropo sacándole todo el veneno y preguntas ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto incrédulo

Quill—.

— Mmm... ¿si? —todos soltaron una carcajada. Mi nena que aun estaba en brazos de Esme bajo y corrió hasta mi

dándome un fuerte abrazo el cual correspondí y bese su frente—.

— ¡ERES UNA HEROÍNA MAMI! —chillo emocionada; simplemente reí—.

— Vallamos a otro lado, Jacob debe descansar —comento Carlisle —.

— Sí, vamos —comento Jane caminando hacia la puerta agarrada de la mano con Jasper—.

— ¿Bella puedo hacerte una pregunta? —pregunto Embry tímido—.

— Claro Embry ¿Qué sucede? —Le mire fijamente mientras ambos caminábamos hacia la puerta—.

— En la pelea note que no usaste ningún don a pesar de que nos dijiste que tenías muchos ¿Por qué? ¿Nos

mentiste? —Al parecer el lobito era bastante atento—.

— Nosotros también tenemos esa curiosidad Bell —comento Emmett que iba a delante de nosotros con una mano en

la cintura de Heidi—.

— Por que todos estaban demasiado cerca, cualquier don los hubiera afectado —conteste sencillamente—.

— Pero si tenías un escudo ¿Por qué no lo usaste? —Pregunto ahora Quill—.

— No puedo utilizar dos dones a la vez… puedo lanzar dones rápidamente pero uno por uno; si lanzaba cualquiera

Edward y Demetri hubieran sido los mas afectados; no podía utilizar el escudo y atacar y volverlo a poner saldrían

heridos; aparte cada uno de los que pertenecimos a los Vulturi sabemos pelear cuerpo a cuerpo a la perfección. Fue

la mejor opción para no dañar a cualquiera de ustedes—.

— Wow ¿entones eres como Hulck mami? — preguntó infantilmente Renesmee; le sonreí dulcemente.

— Princesita no soy como Hulck; yo soy una vampireza todos los somos menos ellos… — señale a los Quileutes —

que son licántropos, pero debes mantener esto en secreto prince…

— ¡WOW! ¿Y cuando crezca seré igual un vampiro? —interrumpio mi princesa emocionada y tanto mi nena como

Demetri me miraron esperanzados —.

— Claro princesita cuando crezcas y estés segura que lo deseas —bese nuevamente su frente— y hablando de eso

cariño ¿Cómo es que una humanita tan pequeñita como tu estaba en un castillo lleno de vampiros? —le pregunte

curiosa realmente quería saber ¿Por qué los Vulturi tenían a una niña humana aquí? —.

— Una hora antes de que ustedes llegaran la güera estaba en la plaza donde me encontraba junto a mis

compañeros del orfanato… me invito a ir a un "castillo" acepte de inmediato; cuando llegamos a la salita esa fea

cerraron la puerta y muchos gritos se empezaron a oír; yo logre esconderme en las sillas y cuando el hombre de

pelo negro feo (Aro) mando a que sacaran a todas esas personas dormidas sali para irme con ellos, pero todos los

encapuchados ya se habían llevado a los demás y no pude irme con ellos y fue cuando ustedes entraron y seguí

escondida; hasta que el… — dijo señalando a Demetri sonrojada— me vio y luego tu me hablaste — relato

contentísima mi pequeña; ¡no tenia sentido de supervivencia! Yo la miraba con cierto horror; esta niña fue capas de

esconderse y no hacer ruido mientras una batalla se desenlazaba frente ¡Realmente no tenia sentido de

supervivencia!—.

Iba a contestarle cuando Edward que estaba con Esme camino hasta nosotras y se arrodillo frente a nosotras

mostrándonos el anillo que había visto con anterioridad en el dedo anular de Esme.

— Isabella Marie Swan Dywer sabes que eres el amor de mi existencia y deseo mas que a nada que aceptes ser

mi esposa que esta pequeñita sea nuestra preciosa hija ¿quieres ser mi esposa?...

** oOoOo FIN oOoOo**

* * *

****hahaha no se crean todavia no llegamos al final aun que tristemente les digo que el proximo capitulo si es el final

y beno subiendo el final mandare mi fic con mi beta para que arregle mis horrores ortograficos y cuando este

sacare todos los capitulos y subire los corregidos realmente me da mucha alegria que hayan leido mific y doy un

agradecimiento especial a darky1995 que desde que subi mi fic estuvo leyendo y ke siempre me alento a

continuar, a P. Cullen. M que tambien desde el principio leyo mi fic a Majo Wayland C.R. Cullen a ellas tres les

agradesco que leyeran desde un principio mi fic y siempre dandome uno ke otroconsejito y que las tres fueron mis

fieles lectoras por que ninguna se quejo mucho por que deje de actualizar como mil años gracias por su apoyo y

por seguir leyendo =P espero les guste este capitulo y como siempre las dejo con la curiosidad gracias tambien a

todas las que leyeron mi fic y me dejaron review´s pero suficiente sentimentalismo haha en el proximo capitulo

todo el sentimentalismo todavia no acaba =P Dejen review! y por cierto de nuevo perdon por mis horrores

ortograficos XD.

Contesto review´s:

andrea: hahaha como casi siempre eres la primera en darme el review del capi hahaha sii fue wenial! en este

capitulo te saca de tu duda y te mete en otra =P soy mala como teresa hahaha ok nho tal vez pero es algo ue no se

habia visto y realmente es wenial algo nuevo algo inovador hahaha espero te guste =P nos leemos en el ultimo cap

o eso espero n.n gracias x el review!

Floppy: hahha me alegro ke te haya gustado! y espero tambien te guste el ultimo capitulo *-* gracias x el review

nos leemos!

darky1995: hahaha me alegro mucho ke te haya gustado hahaha este fic siempre fue dedicado hacia ti y me alegra

ke te guste =P te dejare con la curiosidad por ke hasta el proximo y ultimo cap veran como quedaron bien a bien

todos *-* gracias x el review y nos leemos loquita n.n

jojo10298-somerhalder: hahaha siii! era hora de apurarme y acabar este fic y empezar con otros hahaha y sii ese

es el chiste dejar con la curiosidad a la gente para que siga leyendo haha ntc aquiesta el cap y ya mañana el ultimo

hahaha las vere aun ke vampire diare ya la leo =P gracias por el review y nos leemos!

Jasbell Cullen: Jasbell hahaha no te habia leido antes hahahaha me alegra te guste y su u_u se ke tengo horrores

ortograficos pero si mi beta beteaba el capi tardaria mas en responder por eso como dije anteriormente lo terminare

y despues que mi beta termine de corregir bajare todos los capi para que esten ya con buena artografia hahaha y

fue a proposito eso no me gusto la idea de una Bella matando a todos con dones eso es mas como de HP matando

a todos a hechizos los vampiros pelean y matan no con dones ¬¬ es gay eso hahaha espero te haya gustado este

capi hahaha nos leemos! gracias por el review!

Att: Bellatrix Followill

PD: ke los "reyes" les hayan traido lo que les pidieron y no carbon o nada hahaha y eero no les haya salido el

monito en la rosca *-* abrazhos!


	23. Epilogo

Ella

Han pasado 4 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, pero ahora ella es la más poderosa vampiresa perteneciente a

los Volturi, ¿Qué le sucederá cuando se reencuentre con los Cullen? (Grandes cambios de los eventos de Luna

Nueva después del capítulo 3 y Bella OOC)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: La Saga Crepúsculo(Twilight) y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a quienes

adquieran sus derechos, Little Brown Book Group, Summit Entertainment y subsecuentes; esta historia ha sido

creada única y exclusivamente para entretenimiento de los fans y sin ánimo de lucro de ningún tipo.

* * *

Capitulo 23 Epilogo

Bella Pov

— Isabella Marie Swan Dywer sabes que eres el amor de mi existencia y deseo mas que a nada que aceptes ser mi

esposa que esta pequeñita sea nuestra preciosa hija ¿quieres ser mi esposa?...

Habían pasado ya tres años desde esa promoción ahora estaba feliz mente casada con Edward Anthony Cullen y

teníamos a nuestra preciosa princesa Renesmee; había pasado mucho desde ese tiempo, pero recordaba

vividamente ese día.

FLASBACK

— Isabella Marie Swan Dywer sabes que eres el amor de mi existencia y deseo mas que a nada que aceptes ser mi

esposa y que esta pequeñita sea nuestra preciosa hija ¿quieres ser mi esposa? —sonreí extasiada iba a aceptar de

inmediato cuando mi nena se tenso ¿no quería ella? Si ella no quería que me casara con Edward no podría… no

podía dejarla solita; la mire fijamente preguntándole con la mirada—.

— ¿El me querrá? —Pregunto en mí oído tímidamente—.

— Por supuesto que lo haré Renesmee; intentare hacerlas lo mas feliz posible —le sonrió Edward y la nena sonrió

feliz—

— ¡ENTONCES CANSENSE! ¡AHORA! —Reí con su entusiasmo—

— Lo haremos… pronto lo haremos —susurre mientras Edward ponía el anillo en mi dedo…

FIN del FLASBACK

Una hora después de haber aceptado la propuesta matrimonial bastantes vampiros fueron al castillo; el rumor de

que éramos los nuevos reyes se esparció demasiado rápido. Al día siguiente recibimos a muchos mas vampiros…

muchos impresionados de que el Clan Cullen ahora fueran los reyes y otros furiosos al saber que los lobitos también

gobernarían y hablando de lobitos a los tres días de la batalla despertó Jacob el cual en vez de preguntar lo que

había pasado se paro gritando que tenia hambre.

Un mes después el castillo estaba totalmente renovado Esme y Alice lo hicieron colorido y moderno se veía como

castillo de princesa; lo peor era el cuarto de mi niña tenia muchas cosas que ni siquiera ocupada su habitación eran

en realidad tres (ya que sus "titas" tiraron las paredes de los curtos contiguos) Nessie estaba extasiada su

habitación era completamente rosa usaba ropa diferente cada día nunca repitió modelo en los tres años siguientes.

Dos meses después de eso Edward y yo nos casamos en el patio del castillo fue una boda sencilla, pero muy

hermosa fuimos de luna de miel a España y por supuesto Renesmee nos acompaño fue precioso estar en ese lugar.

Estuvimos dos semanas cundo llegamos nos encontramos con muchas sorpresas como que Alice y Jasper se había

divorciado al igual que Rosalie y Emmett; Jane y Jasper tres meses después se casaron; Alec y Alice fueron mucho

mas rápido a la semana ya estaban en Paris disfrutando de su luna de miel; Emmett y Heidi no se casaron vivieron

como pareja los que mas se tardaron fueron Felix y Rosalie que tardaron un año. Carlisle y Esme estaban contentos

con su nieta y las nuevas parejas de sus hijos. Jacob en una salida a la plaza se imprimo de una chica llamada Kaori

terminaron teniendo casados y con cuatro hijos: Bryan, Luna, Draco y Trixie.

Lo mas gracioso en estos tres años fueron los celos de Edward; Demetri se enamoro profusamente de mi niña y

Eddie-pooh se enfurecía y cuando dijo que su princesa no tendría novio hasta que se casara Ren le saco la lengua y

le dijo que a sus diecisiete años sin ser novia de Demi se casarían; Edward quedo impactado con tal respuesta.

Demetri tuvo que correr lejos de Eddi-pooh que estaba que lo destrozaba lentamente.

Mi vida no había sido fácil… nada fácil, pero ahora tenia lo que mas deseaba… algo que no se comparaba con nada:

una gran familia a la que amaba y me amaban. Esta fue mi segunda oportunidad… mi segunda vida…

oOoOoOoOoOoO Fin OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Snif Snif x fin se acaba a historia espero les haya gustado el epilogo u_U no he tenido mucha inspiracion en estos

dias u_U pero bn despues de muchos meses x fine acabo hahah realmente agradesco a todas las ke leyeron mi fic

desde ke lo inicie a pesar de mis horrores ortograficos gracias nuevamente especialmente a darky1995 ke fue kien

mas me apoyo a Zoe ke fue tambien ke siempre me animo y a todas las demas!gracias por sus review´s! y gracias

por leer espero poder volver a leerlas ya que pienso subir mas fics *-* bueno realmente me agrado realizar este fic

y me alegro que les haya gustado tanto sin mas que decir me despido por ahora mientras regresa la inspiracion y

creo otro fic las adoro! *-*

ATT: Bellatrix Hale


End file.
